


Golden Shades of Freedom

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Fifty Shades of Gold [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, BDSM, BDSM Centric Fic, Explicit sex scenes, Fights, Gabriel Has Committment issues, Happy Ending, Lucifer is a douche, M/M, Mentions of claiming, Safewording, Semi-Public Nudity, Sex Clubs, Sex Toys, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After the world finds out about their relationship, Sam settles into something semi-normal, with Gabriel.  The paparazzi are desperate for something, but Sam is, well.  Happier than he expected to be, dating an asshole like Gabriel.  That, of course, is when the invitation from Gabriel’s family had come for the summer.  Sam agrees to go, only if he can bring Dean with him.  A few uncomfortable family revelations and one epic fight later, Sam’s left wondering if Gabriel actually is his happily ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I had some absolutely amazing art done for me by jvalentyne who was a joy to work with and did NSFW art FOR ME AND IT IS SO GLORIOUS, THANK YOU. Go check it out over [here](http://jvalentyne.tumblr.com/post/159047209593/sabriel-big-bang-art-post)!! 
> 
> If you want to check out their blog, you can do that over [here](http://jvalentyne.tumblr.com/)!

 

Sam strode into the elevator and took a deep breath, his shoulders sagging as soon as the doors closed in front of him and he was completely cut off from the view of the paparazzi.  He relaxed and couldn't help smiling a little bit.  Eventually they would lose interest, but heaven forbid he spend more time at home studying than at Gabriel's apartment.  The world was ending and he and Gabriel were about to break up. 

 

He pushed his key into the lock and let himself in, looking around.  Gabriel was probably still in his office.  Sam put his bag down by the front door and kicked his shoes off, heading deeper into the apartment, relaxing more and more.  It was great to know that no one would be able to get to them here, whereas they liked to park on his porch when Gabriel visited him at home. 

 

"Sam, that you?" Gabriel called.  He took a deep breath of the omega's scent and smiled, relaxing back in his chair. 

 

"No," Sam shouted back, heading to the kitchen to grab himself a beer.  He took a long sip of it and headed to the office, leaning in the doorframe to grin at Gabriel.  "You doing okay?" 

 

Gabriel shrugged and gestured impatiently to his phone.  "As well as I can be, considering some of the idiots that I have to work with." 

 

"You hired them all," Sam said, sauntering into the room, shutting the door behind him.  "So you would be to blame for said idiots." 

 

"You know," Gabriel snapped, narrowing his eyes at Sam.  "You are getting to be a little bit too insolent.  Should I take you over my knee?"

 

Sam laughed a little at the mental image.  "I'm pretty sure if you tried to actually take me over your knee that would end horribly." 

 

"That's beside the point," Gabriel huffed, pushing himself back from the desk to stand up and stretch.  He sniffed the air again and narrowed his eyes, staring at Sam for a longer moment.  Something was bothering him.  "What's wrong?" 

 

Sam shook his head.  "Nothing is wrong.  I'm still learning to deal with the media shitstorm.  It's been five months.  You'd think that they would have lost interest now." 

 

Gabriel shrugged and walked around the desk.  "I'm, well, you know.  Scandalous," he teased, leaning against his desk.  "No one expects a good boy like you to stick around with a bad boy like me for this long.  It's a regular cinderalla story." 

 

Sam scowled at Gabriel.  "I'm not a Disney princess." 

 

"Definitely not.  Though I have a feeling you would look very pretty in a dress," Gabriel teased, winking at Sam. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes.  "Here I was going to try to drag you away from work early, but if you're going to be an asshole, maybe I'll leave you to your own devices..." 

 

Gabriel snorted.  "Is it really bothering you?" he asked, tilting his head. 

 

Sam moved closer to Gabriel and leaned in, nuzzling the alpha's neck, baring his own for Gabriel.  "No, it's just tiring.  I have to walk out of the house looking put together.  That gets tiring after a while." 

 

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed, reaching up to comb his fingers through Sam's hair.  "You've done a magnificent job though.  I've only heard about you flicking them off twice, so far." 

 

Sam snickered and relaxed into the calming touch of Gabriel's hand on his hair.  "Sometimes they deserve it." 

 

"Sometimes they do."  Gabriel focused on helping his omega relax until Sam was leaning into him and purring quietly under his breath.  He pressed soft kisses to Sam's neck, feeling him shiver. 

 

"You know, maybe they need to focus on the rest of your family, since you're happily taken," Sam grumbled, wrapping both of his arms around the alpha, pulling him in close.  Maybe if he played his cards right, he could get Gabriel to step away from work and focus on something else entirely different. 

 

Gabriel laughed and leaned back against his desk, pulling Sam with him.  "I don't think that any of them would appreciate that.  On the other hand, they'd just buy the paparazzi off, or buy a security team and protect themselves that way."  A thought occurred and he looked up at Sam.  "Do you want a security team?" 

 

"Fuck no." 

 

Gabriel grinned and sucked a slow mark into Sam's neck, making him shiver.  "I didn't think so, but wanted to offer, just in case.  Better to offer than not in cases like this." 

 

"I suppose," Sam allowed, taking a deep breath as he relaxed, letting the rest of the tension seep out of him.  "Who else in your family is still single besides Anna?"

 

Gabriel hummed.  "Do we have to talk about them right now?  I have far better things that we could be doing with our time," he teased, dropping his hands to Sam's waist, giving him a slow, teasing squeeze. 

 

"You don't talk about them much.  That's fine, but I'm a little curious," Sam said, tilting his head back for Gabriel's mouth, and rocking his hips back into his hands. 

 

"I suppose I don't," Gabriel parroted back at Sam.  He paused and pulled back a little bit.  "There's Castiel.  He's my youngest brother.  Only one I really get along with, and that's pushing the nature of how much we like each other." 

 

Sam nodded and leaned in to kiss Gabriel softly, thanking him.  "And?"

 

Gabriel blew out a hard breath and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling.  "Anna, you had the displeasure of meeting.  She's actually not horrible, just very sheltered and influenced by my older siblings, which leads to the attitude you saw."

 

"Right," Sam said, nodding.  He and Anna had talked a handful of times on the phone, and she had made her disdain for him abundantly clear.  "So, older siblings?"

 

"Yeah," Gabriel said, growing reluctant.  "Michael, he's the oldest.  Lucifer-"

 

"Your parents seriously-"

 

"Yes," Gabriel interrupted.  "I call him Luci, because it pisses him off.  Lucian is what he goes by officially, now." 

 

Sam snickered and nodded, growing quiet so Gabriel could finish. 

 

"After Lucifer is Raphael.  She's...well.  She's stern.  Quiet.  Never really bought into the assholeness of the three of us, kept to herself.  She and Anna are close," Gabriel said, leaning forward to rest his head against Sam's chest. 

 

Sam hummed and reached up, combing his fingers through Gabriel's hair, knowing that the alpha liked the touch just as much as he did.  "Your Dad?"

 

Gabriel made a grumpy noise.  "I think that's enough sharing for now.  We can talk about them another time." 

 

Sam nodded.  He'd learned that the best way to find out anything about Gabriel's family was to gather things in little bits and pieces and put the picture together himself.  He didn't like the picture he'd managed to pull together already, but Gabriel was happier now, and that was what was truly important.  "So does that mean I need to drag you to bed now and have my wicked way with you?" 

 

Gabriel smirked and waggled his eyebrows.  "Why do you think I told you to come over?" 

 

Sam laughed and let Gabriel tug him towards the bedroom.  "To be fair, you tell me to come over every night." 

 

"That's true, but since you only listen about half of the time, I have to make sure I am always extending the invite," Gabriel drawled, opening the door and leading Sam into his bedroom. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and stripped off his shirt.  "One would think that you only want me here." 

 

Gabriel licked his lips and shook his head.  "Never.  It's just the part I might enjoy the most." 

 

"I never would have guessed," Sam drawled, shutting the door behind Gabriel. 

 

~!~

 

Thankfully, the paparazzi found a new couple to harrass for a few weeks, and Sam was glad when the crowd around his apartment died down to a photographer or two from time to time.  He could deal with that.  He waved at them as he headed out of the apartment and checked his watch. 

 

Gabriel hated being interrupted during the day, if it wasn't planned.  Sam grinned and shot a text off to Charlie, making sure that nothing urgent had come up prior to the plans that he had for Gabriel.  Even after almost six months, he couldn't get enough of the alpha. 

 

The feeling was very, very mutual, and Sam knew that one of these weeks he was going to try to bring the claiming discussion up with Gabriel, but he wasn't sure that he was ready for it yet.  He wanted to be ready, but he wasn't.  And Gabriel, well.  Gabriel didn't want to talk about anything remotely related to claiming, despite his possessiveness. 

 

Sam blew out a hard breath and broke into a jog, heading towards Gabriel's building.  Running for a bit would help him to stop thinking about it.  He had to wonder though, if Gabriel never wanted to claim him, what the hell were they doing together?  He could think about it some other time. 

 

Sam waved to Charlie as soon as he left the elevator, inhaling the scent of Gabriel that saturated the office.  Here, Gabriel was all the commanding alpha and damn if it didn't get him a little bit desperate for it.  He licked his lips and settled to wait for Gabriel to finish his meeting before lunch. 

 

"You know, I never would have guessed that the day would come that I would be scheduling lunch rendezvous for the both of you," Charlie drawled, tapping away at the computer. 

 

"You were the one who set us up in the first place," Sam pointed out, squinting his eyes at her. 

 

Charlie laughed and raised her eyes to grin at Sam.  "Yes, but in my defense, I didn't think that it was actually going to work.  I thought that the two of you would kill each other and I would have to clean up the mess." 

 

"And then take over his empire?" Sam asked, winking at her. 

 

"Why Sam, however could you think such a thing!" Charlie said with a fake gasp before winking back at him.  "He should be finished with Castiel in a few minutes, and then he's all yours for about an hour and a half.  I'm going to treat myself to a long lunch." 

 

"That sounds like an excellent plan," Sam said, licking his lips.  He wasn't sure what he was going to talk Gabriel into doing, but he would think of something.  Gabriel was good and creative when he wanted to be. 

 

"Disgusting," Charlie said. 

 

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and grinned.  He bit down on his lip and realized that Charlie had said that Gabriel was meeting with Castiel, his younger brother.  He looked down at his plaid button up and jeans.  Maybe he should have tried to wear something nicer if he was going to be meeting the family.  Or at least one member of the family. 

 

The door to Gabriel's office opened abruptly and Sam could scent the frustration that was still hanging in the air.  Apparently they had been arguing. 

 

"I'll see you next week then, Cassie?" Gabriel called, making a mark on his calendar. 

 

"Yes," Castiel growled, striding out of the room, stopping in the main room of the office when he caught scent of an omega that was also sharing his brother's scent.  He turned to him and raised both of his eyebrows.  This was the omega that his brother was...dating? 

 

Sam looked up when he realized that Castiel had not stormed out of the office like he normally did.  Instead the alpha was staring at him and a hint of uncertainty crept up his spine.  Was Castiel going to dislike him on sight, just like Anna had? 

 

"You are the omega Gabriel is dating," Castiel stated. 

 

Sam did his best not to wince and stood up, offering his hand.  "Yes.  My name is Sam Winchester." 

 

Castiel took a deep breath and let the rest of his frustration with Gabriel out.  He shook the omega's hand and gave a small smile.  "I apologize, that was rude.  I am often not in the best of moods after meeting with Gabriel." 

 

Sam relaxed and grinned a little bit at the other alpha.  "It's fine. And I think that you're, Castiel?" 

 

Castiel nodded.  "Yes, Castiel Novak.  Gabriel's youngest sibling.  It's good to meet you.  Gabriel does mention you often."  

 

Sam shot a look to the office and made a note to ask Gabriel just what the hell he was telling his siblings, because damn if he was going to let Gabriel keep talking about him and not clue him into what was going on.  "Hopefully all good things?" 

 

"Of course," Castiel said.  "He did mention that you were in school.  Pre-law?" 

 

"Yes!"  Sam nodded and relaxed.  "I'm excited, this is my last year, and if all goes according to play with the LSATs, I should be able to attend Stanford for law school as well." 

 

Castiel smiled a fraction.  "It is where I went to law school." 

 

"You're a lawyer?" Sam asked, shooting Gabriel's office another look.  Damn Gabriel for not at least telling him that. 

 

"I used to practice.  Now I am a consultant for Gabriel," Castiel said, giving his brother's office a withering glance.  "He does not often take my advice." 

 

Sam snickered.  "I can see that." 

 

Castiel nodded to Sam.  "It was nice to meet you Sam, but I apologize, I am late for another meeting." 

 

Sam gave Castiel a wave as he headed out of the office.  "It was nice to meet you too, Castiel!" 

 

Charlie raised both of her eyebrows when Sam turned back to him and whistled.  "You angling for trouble?" 

 

Sam blinked at her.  "What?  No!  He's related to Gabriel, and I've seen him a couple of times-" 

 

Charlie waved to the door.  "Better get in there.  I'm sure he'll have some tension that he wants to work off and you know that you are his favorite method of doing just that." 

 

Sam huffed and put his hands on his hips, glaring at her.  "All right, all right." 

 

He opened the door to Gabriel's office and slipped in, locking the door behind him. 

 

"Give me one second, I'm sorry, Charlie didn't let me know what we were going to be meeting about, and I am finishing up-" Gabriel sniffed and paused, looking up from his computer.  He raised both of his eyebrows.  "You aren't my next meeting."

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Oh, yes I am," Sam said, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked towards Gabriel.  "I decided that I wanted to come seduce you during your lunch break." 

 

Gabriel lifted his hands off the computer and licked his lips as Sam kicked off his socks and shoes and walked closer to him.  "You actually scheduled lunch sex with Charlie?" 

 

Sam snickered and let his shirt fall to the floor.  He could already smell Gabriel's interest and how much the alpha wanted to be climbing all over him.  He licked his lips and raised both of his eyebrows.  "Are you surprised?  You shouldn't be, you know." 

 

Gabriel snorted and pushed his chair back from the desk, eyeing Sam.  He sniffed again and frowned when he caught Castiel's scent on Sam.  "Why do you smell like Castiel?" 

 

"We stopped and talked out there," Sam said, waving to the reception area.  "A few seconds.  He introduced himself.  I introduced myself.  He mentioned he'd gone to Stanford." 

 

Gabriel couldn't help the blinding flare of jealousy that shot through him at the reminder that Castiel and Sam had far more in common than they did.  "Oh?  It sounds like you two hit it right off," he growled.

 

Sam paused and narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, his hands in the process of unbuttoning his jeans.  "Well, I mean, he's the first of your family members that hasn't hated me on sight, so it was rather nice to talk to him for a minute." 

 

Gabriel stood up and stalked towards Sam, circling around him.  He could smell Castiel on Sam, and that wasn't _right_.  Sam should only ever smell like him, just like him, not like anyone else.  He licked his lips.  "You like him, don't you?" 

 

"I, ah," Sam shivered at Gabriel's tone of voice and dropped to his knees, glad that Gabriel had soft carpet in his office.  "He seemed boring and nice.  No idea how he's related to you." 

 

Gabriel bit down the urge to chuckle and walked around Sam once more, reaching out to trail his fingers along Sam's jaw, and a thumb over his lips. 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes as Gabriel stopped in front of him and realized something.  He bit down a laugh.  "You're jealous, aren't you?" 

 

Gabriel glared at the omega, despite the scent of arousal that was coming, so sharp and clear off of Sam.  "Of my brother?  Absolutely not.  What do I have to be jealous of?" 

 

Sam resisted the urge to laugh harder, because now that he had said it, it was blatantly obvious that Gabriel was jealous.  Very much so, even.  He grinned and shook his head, grinning at his alpha.  "Apparently your brother." 

 

"I think," Gabriel drawled, undoing his tie.  "I am going to make you remember exactly who it is you are dating, and who you supposedly like out of the both of us." 

 

Sam shivered and watched Gabriel carefully finger the tie.  He licked his lips and closed his eyes, ready for whatever Gabriel wanted to try.  "Whatever you want." 

 

"I like the sound of that," Gabriel purred, securing the tie over Sam's eyes in a swift movement.  The omega was already breathing hard, his erection tenting his jeans, and he could smell Sam getting wetter by the moment.  "Safeword?"

 

"Impala," Sam breathed, relaxing as Gabriel gave his hair a soft tug.  "Gabriel..." 

 

Gabriel fought down a shiver.  He loved the sound of Sam moaning his name like that.  There was nothing quite like it.  He'd become addicted to it over the past few months.  "You know, I don't think I've ever met someone who moans quite as pretty as you do," he whispered, trailing his finger over the edge of the silk tie over Sam's eyes. 

 

Sam bit down another shiver and squirmed in his jeans.  "Mind hurrying up and getting my jeans off so I don't make a mess of them, considering I have to wear them out?" 

 

Gabriel laughed and urged Sam to stand up, quickly stripping off his boxers and jeans.  "Don't worry, only the smallest of wet spots," he promised Sam, licking his lips as he carefully led Sam towards the desk.  "Now, wait there.  One second." 

 

Sam relaxed and took his time taking deep breaths.  A moment of movement later, he realized what Gabriel was doing and he couldn't help groaning.  It was clear that Gabriel was doing his best to move all of the clutter on his desk either off of it, or on the other side where it wasn't going to get in the way.  He grinned.  "Office fantasy number one?" 

 

"I'm not immune to it at all," Gabriel agreed, putting his computer on his chair and shoving it towards the other end of his desk.  "Plus your skin is going to look so pretty against the hardwood." 

 

Sam couldn't help shuddering again as he felt slick start to trail down his leg, leaving an obvious trail.  He wanted Gabriel to touch him, and he wanted it to happen now.  "Gabriel, please..." 

 

"Don't worry," Gabriel promised.  "Since you decided to schedule lunch sex, I'll take such good care of you.  You're going to scream for me." 

 

"Scream, huh?  Better hurry up and get to it then," Sam growled, spreading his legs a little bit wider, letting go of his scent so it saturated the room and he felt Gabriel's response.  Possessiveness crept into the air, and Sam wanted everything the alpha was willing to dish out for him. 

 

"You are the brattiest omega on the planet," Gabriel shot back, reaching out to take Sam's arm, leading him towards the desk.  "Maybe I should spank you after I bend you over." 

 

Sam planted both of his hands on the edge of the desk and spread his legs wide and felt the weight of Gabriel's gaze on him.  He wouldn't have much in the way of leverage with his legs spread this wide, but it would allow Gabriel to be at the proper height. 

 

"I've taught you so well," Gabriel praised, grinning and running his hand over the curve of Sam's ass.  He got the rest of his clothes off in a hurry.  "Properly positioned and all.  Apparently all that kitchen sex is paying off, huh?" 

 

Sam snorted out a laugh and rolled his eyes.  "Sure if that's what you want to call it," he agreed, rocking his hand back into the teasing touch of Gabriel's fingers.  "You going to do something with those fingers of yours?" 

 

Gabriel bit down another growl and immediately pressed one finger into Sam, two knuckles deep.  As worked up as the omega was, there was barely any resistance and he focused on stretching Sam quick and hard, watching as Sam bucked into every touch.  "Desperate for it, aren't you?" 

 

Sam couldn't see Gabriel, but he looked over his shoulder and smirked.  "More like I want you to get on with it, so you have time to air out your office before your next client.  Have to make a good impression after all."

 

Gabriel barked out a laugh and pressed a second finger into Sam.  "Well, I think they would know that I have the sweetest smelling-"

 

"And bratty," Sam interrupted, knowing that he would get a smack for it. 

 

Gabriel brought down his hand on Sam's ass and watched him jump.  "Stop that." 

 

"Or what?" Sam shot back, his voice all cheek and impertinence. 

 

Gabriel let out a fake sigh and brought his hand down again, three more quick slaps that had Sam's scent growing even thicker in the room.  "Or I'll leave you hanging."

 

"You wouldn't," Sam panted, his head hanging as he rocked back into another press of Gabriel's fingers. 

 

Gabriel pulled his fingers all of the way out and stepped away from Sam, watching as his whole body trembled.  "No?  Tell me again that I wouldn't and I'll prove you wrong." 

 

Sam immediately relaxed, bowing his head again, submitting to Gabriel.  "Gabriel, please.  I'm sorry.  I want it, fuck, I need you." 

 

"That's better," Gabriel purred, stepping in closer again, pressing three fingers into Sam, watching as the omega shook and cried out, shoving back against his fingers.  "You ready?" 

 

"Been ready, sir," Sam panted out, just to feel Gabriel shudder, and the scent of his arousal to curl around him, dark and delicious.  "Please, Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel chuckled and pulled his fingers out, getting himself nice and wet with Sam's slick, groaning as he stroked himself, staring at the picture that Sam made for him.  "I think that you were made for this." 

 

Sam managed a laugh and kept his head hanging.  "Think I was made for something a little hotter and thicker that I really, really want in me." 

 

"Well," Gabriel agreed, getting himself into position.  "I'm not going to disagree with you there, so let's get the show on the road, shall we?" 

 

"Yes, yes please," Sam panted.  He whined as Gabriel started to press into him, one aching inch at a time.  He struggled to keep himself still as Gabriel sank into him, and then stopped when the edge of his growing knot prevented him from going further.  "Gabriel, please, please..." 

 

Gabriel leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to Sam's shoulders, and pulled himself out and slammed back in.  Sam howled underneath him, and he spared a brief thought to hope that Charlie was not out in the foyer.  He dropped both of his hands to Sam's hips and yanked him back into the next thrust, getting in nice and deep. 

 

Sam tightened his hands on the edge of the desk, his whole body shaking with the force of Gabriel's thrusts.  Felt so fucking good, and he could feel the alpha's knot growing every second.  "Gabriel, fuck, please, want it." 

 

Gabriel sucked a mark into Sam's shoulder and smirked against the fine sheen of sweat on his skin.  "You want my knot?" 

 

"Yes, yes, alpha, please," Sam whined, pushing back into the next thrust.  Gabriel shoved in hard and deep, the knot settling in him as it grew to fully inflated and Gabriel started to rock into him, even deeper now. 

 

"Gonna come for me?" Gabriel panted, reaching around Sam's hip to wrap a hand around his cock.  "Look at you, soaked at both ends.  Tell me how much you want to come, Sam." 

 

"Gabriel, please, please," Sam whined. 

 

“Come on,” Gabriel insisted.  “You know what I want to hear, Sam,” he added, his voice dropping to a growl as he stroked Sam just a little bit faster. 

 

Sam sucked in a desperate breath, his fingers tightening on the edge of the desk.  “Let me come, Gabriel, please let me come.” 

 

“So good,” Gabriel praised, running his thumb over the tip of Sam’s cock when he sobbed out another moan.  “Come for me,” he ordered. 

 

Sam’s hips snapped into Gabriel’s hand and his whole body went tense as he came, exploding all over Gabriel’s hand and the side of the desk as he felt Gabriel’s knot pulse inside him, the alpha letting out a low groan behind him. 

 

Several minutes passed as Sam came down from the high and rocked himself consideringly back against Gabriel.  Gabriel’s hand gave a weak slap at his thigh and he grinned.  “Mmm, glad I scheduled a noon lunch now?” 

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and kissed Sam’s shoulders.  “I’m thrilled, I imagine, until I look at the clock.” 

 

Sam managed another tired chuckle.  “You know.  You have nothing to worry about.  Castiel is a little too nerdy for me.  But I would like at least one member of your family to like me.” 

 

Gabriel snorted.  “Good to know.”  He trailed a hand over Sam’s thigh and rubbed gently at his legs.  His knot was already starting to shrink and he enjoyed the moment to relax.  “It could be good for you to be friends with Cas.  He has some connections to help you with internships.” 

 

Sam made an uncomfortable noise as Gabriel slid the rest of the way out of him and stretched.  He walked over to his jeans and boxers and picked them up.  “That’s true.” 

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and licked his lips, glancing at the clock with a sigh.  He watched Sam undo the tie from around his eyes and took it, grinning.  “Enjoy yourself?” 

 

“You know I did,” Sam said as he slipped his jeans back on and wiggled a little bit, making a face at Gabriel.  He felt sore and used and damn he wanted to curl up and take a nap.  He yawned and looked at the clock.  Gabriel still had twenty minutes or so to air out the room for his next client. 

 

Gabriel cursed and opened two of the windows.  "I should never have let you talk me into having sex here.  That was a horrible idea, why did I agree to it?"

 

"Because it was a great idea, and you know it," Sam shot back, grinning.  He picked up his shirt and slipped it on.  "Am I coming over to your place tonight?" 

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "No, I have to go to, to, a stupid dinner that I don't want to go to.  Doesn't even allow a plus one, so I can't bribe you to go with me." 

 

Sam smiled and walked back over to Gabriel, leaning down to kiss the alpha, hard and possessive.  "I suppose that I'll have to survive without you tonight.  Can we make plans for tomorrow?" 

 

Gabriel glanced at his calendar quickly and considered it.  They both had Saturday off, and if he had his way, they would spend the entirety of it in bed.  He had a few new toys that he wanted to show Sam and maybe try out on him.  "I have an idea."

 

"I have learned to fear those words," Sam teased, raising both of his eyebrows at Gabriel.  "But I suppose that I will bite and ask you what your idea is."  

 

Gabriel tapped the calendar square on his desk for tomorrow and looked up at Sam.  "How would you feel trying out your first BDSM club experience tomorrow?"

 

Sam tensed and looked at Gabriel.  "Tomorrow?  What do you want to do?" 

 

"I'd actually like you to walk around and see things.  You've read everything you can get your hands on, but seeing how they work in the moment is a bit different," Gabriel said, settling back in his office chair, looking at Sam.  "We don't have to do anything.  But you'd get a chance to see, learn, observe.  Ask me questions about what you see." 

 

Sam perked up immediately, excited at the idea.  "So we can go to just watch and not have to...participate?" 

 

Gabriel laughed.  "Well, I would expect you to act as a sub.  But nothing beyond what you are already used to.  Kissing, groping, that sort of thing.  No further unless you want to try it." 

 

Sam nodded.  "Do you have some places I can go to read more about how clubs work?" 

 

"Always the researcher," Gabriel teased, looking to his computer.  "There are a few things I can send you before tomorrow night.  If you have questions, or you are uncomfortable after we get there, we can leave, of course." 

 

Sam nodded and relaxed, taking a deep breath.  That was good to know, that Gabriel wouldn't push him if he wanted to leave the club.  "Okay.  Okay.  I think that sounds great." 

 

Gabriel grinned, bright and wide.  "All right, I'll set up the appointment.  Wear your black jeans and that white button up I like." 

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Anything else, master?" he drawled. 

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  "Don't make me spank you." 

 

"Never," Sam said, his eyes wide and innocent.  "I'll see you tomorrow night.  Text me before then?" 

 

"Of course," Gabriel said and waved Sam out of his office.  The last thing he needed was the omega standing around, being all tempting when he needed to make sure that the room didn't smell of sex before his next client came in. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sam fidgeted with the shirt that he was wearing, and his hair, a few more times as he stepped into the car that Gabriel had sent for him.  He was grateful for the tinted windows, because they offered nothing up in terms of information for anyone who wanted to follow him.  Gabriel had promised that the club was discreet, even pointing out that Sam would have to sign an NDA to be allowed inside. 

 

That was reassuring and it told him that he was likely going to see someone else he knew, that was famous there.  A shiver went up his spine as he thought about Gabriel at these types of events.  He had no doubt that the alpha had attended multiple events like this.  Hundreds, maybe. 

 

It didn't take long for him to reach Gabriel's apartment and only a few seconds later, Gabriel was walking out, and Sam couldn't look away from him.  Gabriel was in black leather pants and a black button up and Sam wanted to eat him alive.  His hair and eyes looked a darker gold than usual and he couldn't help the shiver of desire that went through him when Gabriel climbed into the car.  He licked his lips. 

 

Gabriel bit down a groan as he was suddenly blasted with pheromones telling him how much the omega wanted him.  He smirked at Sam and closed the door behind him, signaling the driver to get going.  "I take it that you like the outfit?" 

 

"Why are we going out again?" Sam asked, shifting closer to Gabriel, so their thighs were pressed together. 

 

Gabriel licked his lips.  "You look delicious.  And I want everyone to be jealous of me when we get to the club." 

 

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes.  "You're such a dick." 

 

"Maybe," Gabriel said, grinning at Sam.  "But you like it, so I have a feeling that you don't mind all that much." 

 

Sam shrugged and focused on Gabriel.  "I don't know about that, but I have a feeling it's not mattering to me as much as it probably should." 

 

Gabriel relaxed back into the seat and dropped his hand to Sam's thigh, giving it a slow squeeze.  "You ready?" 

 

"I have no idea what to expect.  The stories of clubs varied pretty wildly," Sam said, shrugging. 

 

"Well," Gabriel paused and considered how to answer that.  "This is definitely not one of the more raucous clubs that you would have read about.  There's a dance floor that is separate from the rest of the club.  There's a section for play, and another for dance.  There are booths and tables with a bar, just like in most clubs."

 

Sam nodded, shifting so he could nuzzle into Gabriel's neck, inhaling the delicious scent of the alpha.  Gabriel liked the possessive gesture, and he could taste it in his scent.  He smiled.  "Will we be dancing?" 

 

"Not unless you want your toes murdered," Gabriel said.  "I can classically dance, my parents required us to learn, but I cannot dance in any other way." 

 

Sam laughed and nodded, leaning in to kiss Gabriel's neck again.  "I am not surprised by that at all.  So we'll be sticking to the other part of the club?" 

 

"Yes," Gabriel said with a nod.  "You'll walk around and observe, doing what you like.  Anything you have questions about, you can ask me about." 

 

"Can I drink?" Sam asked, tilting his head up. 

 

Gabriel considered that and nodded.  "One beer before you start walking around.  You're going to want to have all your faculties about you." 

 

Sam snickered and nodded.  "Yeah, I wouldn't want more than one beer anyways, but that will help me relax." 

 

"Yes," Gabriel agreed, reaching up to comb his fingers through Sam's hair, watching as the omega sagged into him again.  "I suspect you'll want water closer to the end of the night, but if you'd like another beer or two afterwards, that's more than fine."

 

"Sounds good," Sam said, closing his eyes as the car sped up, hitting the highway.  "How far away are we going, anyways?" 

 

"About an hour," Gabriel said.  "The club is in another town.  We don't want every single college student in the area stumbling across the place." 

 

Sam winced and nodded.  "That makes sense.  And it'll get the paparazzi off our tails." 

 

Gabriel smiled.  "Which is the other reason that this particular club is as popular as it is.  You will enjoy yourself, I suspect." 

 

Sam couldn't tamp down the swell of excitement.  He was going to enjoy the chance to see and learn, if nothing else.  He took a deep breath and relaxed into Gabriel's side again.  Might as well enjoy the ride that they were going to have getting there. 

 

Gabriel could feel the second that Sam dozed off against him, but the omega went completely boneless, snoring quietly against his shoulder.  He couldn't help smiling and closed his own eyes.  The level of trust that Sam had in him never ceased to surprise him, and this was another example of that.  He gave Sam's thigh a small squeeze and looked out the window as the scenery continued to flow by.  It wouldn't be too long before they were at the club now. 

 

Sam blinked himself awake the second he felt the car stop.  He sat upright in a hurry and combed his hair down, hoping that he hadn't been drooling all over Gabriel.  "Shit, I'm sorry!" 

 

"It's fine," Gabriel said, grinning at Sam.  "I'm rather envious of the way that you can fall asleep anywhere.  It's a superpower that I wish I had." 

 

"It's a superpower that every single collect student on the planet has," Sam shot back, following Gabriel out of the car.  He looked up at the building and couldn't help smiling.  "This it?" 

 

"Yes," Gabriel said, holding open the door for Sam.  "Remember what I told you." 

 

"Yeah, act like I'm whipped and a good and proper submissive," Sam said, stretching a little bit in the lobby.  He glanced at one of the bouncers when he thought he caught a snicker and grinned, bright and wide. 

 

"Brat."  Gabriel rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath, sinking into the headspace that he would need to be in for the club.  This was important that he got right for Sam's sake, so he needed to do his best to focus. 

 

"Yeah, well," Sam shrugged, following Gabriel through the second entrance.  It took him a second to orient himself, immediately swarmed with the scents of so many others that were broadcasting their wants and needs, loud and clear.  Gabriel's hand closed around his arm and Sam focused on the alpha's scent and followed behind him, keeping his head down. 

 

" _Good_ ," Gabriel whispered, leading Sam towards the couches at the far side of the club.  It was busier here than he had thought it would be.  "Keep focused on my scent.  Breath shallowly for a few minutes.  It helps," he murmured. 

 

Sam nodded and relaxed, following Gabriel to the couches where it felt like he could take a few deeper breaths of air.  There were scents here, but they weren't as oppressive as they were in the entrance to the club.  He knelt down in front of Gabriel on the thick carpet and closed his eyes, holding his arms behind his back. 

 

Gabriel fought down the surge of want at the sight of Sam at his knees like that.  Damn but he had a thing for the kid on his knees.  He reached out and combed his fingers through Sam's hair, smiling at him.  "Good, you're doing very well," he praised, and looked up.  "Now, since you're going to be mostly observing tonight, I want you to look up and I'll give you a quick visual tour." 

 

Sam raised his eyes and met Gabriel's, smiling when the alpha leaned in to kiss him.  He loved how often Gabriel enjoyed kissing him.  He nodded and turned his face in the same direction as the alpha. 

 

"You'll find full demonstrations over there.  Submissives, often tied up, and the dom demonstrating a variety of techniques.  Everything from spanking to whipping, to caning, to use of electricity and wax," Gabriel said, keeping his voice pitched quiet enough so others wouldn't hear. 

 

Sam shivered and bit down on his lower lip, Gabriel's breath tickling his hair.  "Yes, sir," he whispered, because it felt like he needed to give some sort of response to what Gabriel was telling him. 

 

"Over there, well, you'll find couples in the midst of a variety of things.  That's where scents are going to be strongest.  Almost all of the couples are scening.  Keep that in mind as you watch," Gabriel said, nodding to another corner that was purposefully darker than the others.

 

He tilted his head forward.  "If you head down the staircase there, you'll find the dance floor and bar.  Please don't go down there without me.  Here, since everyone saw you come in with me, and you smell like me, they won't bother you.  Down there, it's a free for all." 

 

Sam bit down a groan and nodded again.  The selfishly omega part of him absolutely loved that he smelled like Gabriel.  They had sex often enough that they could be mistaken for a mated couple, though they weren’t.  Sam did want that to happen, some day.  Probably.  It hadn't yet, but who was he to tempt fate.  Maybe it would happen one of these days.  "Do you want me to watch the demonstrations?" 

 

"Yes," Gabriel purred, shifting so he could press slow kisses to Sam's throat.  "Start there.  I have a feeling you'll find lots that you want to ask me questions about.  Which is more than fine.  I want to know what you are interested in trying." 

 

"Right," Sam groaned, and tilted his neck to the side for Gabriel.  He was already hard in the damn jeans he was wearing and here was Gabriel, trying to get him even more revved up.  "Anything else?" 

 

"Mmm," Gabriel hummed, tasting Sam's skin, resisting the persistent urge to bite and claim that he had started having more and more often around Sam.  "No, I think that that takes care of it for the time being." 

 

Sam laughed and shook himself, focusing on the club in front of him.  "You said no one will bother me up here?" 

 

"That's right."  Gabriel looked at him.  "You might be offered water, or if you have questions, to ask them.  They are demonstrations for a reason." 

 

"Anything else?" Sam asked. 

 

Gabriel considered it and looked over at the clock by the demonstration tables.  "No more than an hour watching demonstrations.  I'd like you back over here to discuss what you've seen by then." 

 

"Got it."  Sam nodded and stood up, stretching slowly, before he started to make his way over to the demonstrations. 

 

Gabriel watched him go, leaning back into the bench seat as Sam made his way through the crowd carefully.  The omega was hyper-aware of everything going on around him and everything appeared to catch his eye.  Gabriel ordered a drink and continued to watch him. 

 

A small benefit to Sam being so tall, it was easy to keep track of him in a crowd.  He smiled a few times when Sam looked back to him, and even from here, he could see that the omega was bursting with curiosity and questions that he wanted to ask about what he was witnessing. 

 

Gabriel gave himself a few minutes to fantasize about what Sam might want to try.  Wax, was very likely.  Sam had mentioned it in the past from time to time, but having a chance to see it would make him want to try it even more.  He tapped his jaw and looked up at the ceiling.  Whipping and caning were unlikely, Sam liked spanking and rough sex, but that would be pushing him far.  Maybe a paddle though. 

 

It had almost been an entire hour before Sam started to head back to him and Gabriel felt his possessiveness flare when he could _smell_ how turned on Sam was from what he had seen.  He licked his lips and watched Sam shiver, almost stopping in his tracks from how much he was wanted.  He stood up and walked towards Sam, leading him over to where they could play a little easier.  His omega needed to be taken care of. 

 

"Sir?" Sam asked, immediately falling into step behind Gabriel.  His body was buzzing, and he regretted not having asked Gabriel to put a cock ring on him earlier, because it felt like he was going to explode the second that he got touched. 

 

"Come with me," Gabriel ordered, leading Sam to another couch, settling on it with his legs spread.  Sam knelt between his legs and Gabriel leaned in close, pressing his nose to Sam's neck, inhaling the scent of how turned on his omega was.  It drowned out every other scent in the area, how much he wanted.  "I take it you liked what you saw?" 

 

"Yes, sir," Sam managed to get out, shuddering and fighting the urge to gasp as Gabriel nuzzled his neck again and again.  His cock gave an angry throb and he could feel how wet he was getting, just at having seen dozens of different things he wanted to try. 

 

"What was your favorite?" Gabriel asked, licking his lips.  "Tell me.  I want to know what you wanted to try.  Please." 

 

Sam shuddered and sucked in a deep breath.  He'd wanted to try everything, and that was the problem.  Everything and more.  "All of it." 

 

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head.  "Oh no, you're not getting out of things that easily.  I want specifics.  Tell me what you liked the most." 

 

Sam bit down a groan and tried to think, but he was so turned on that it made thinking far more difficult than it needed to be.  "Paddling.  I want to try that." 

 

Gabriel let out a possessive growl and dropped his hands to Sam's waist, giving him a squeeze, since he couldn't quite reach his ass in this position.  "Do you now?  Like the idea of me using a paddle instead of my hand?" 

 

"I want to try," Sam said, biting down another shiver.  "And wax." 

 

"I'd guessed you would want to try wax," Gabriel said, grinning and nodding to himself.  Of course Sam wanted to try wax.  He shouldn't be surprised by that.  It was something that the kid had wanted to try since he had first started researching. 

 

"It looked incredible," Sam whispered.  "The sub, she..." he groaned.  "It looked amazing." 

 

Gabriel nodded and shifted one of his hands to comb through Sam's hair.  "I will try that with you soon, I promise.  I have a feeling it's going to blow your mind." 

 

Sam managed a small laugh and nodded, groaning again when Gabriel tugged on his hair. 

 

"What else?" Gabriel purred, leaning in to suck and nibble at Sam's ear.  Sam was squirming for him and he could _smell_ how wet the omega was, how much he wanted, needed to be touched, any way that he could get it. 

 

"I," Sam tried, but he couldn't help his hips bucking in mid air.  He needed to be touched, he was desperate for it.  "Sir, please," he begged. 

 

Gabriel considered the omega between his knees and ignored the angry throb of his own erection.  He'd get to take Sam soon enough.  He could wait.  "Tell me one more thing that you liked and I think we can talk about you coming," he ordered.

 

Sam shuddered and tried to think, his mind swimming.  One more thing.  What was one more thing that he had liked and wanted to try?  "Sex swing," he blurted.  "Negate the height difference." 

 

Gabriel blinked and tilted his head, looking out towards the floor.  He wasn't aware that they'd had one out there.  They must have installed it recently.  _Interesting_.  Maybe he and Sam would host a demonstration one of these days.  He turned back to his omega and grinned.  "Very good.  I do like the idea of us doing one of those."

 

Sam nodded, his mouth dry, his hips bucking into the air in front of Gabriel.  "Please, want you to touch me, sir." 

 

Gabriel settled back against the couch and pat his thighs.  "Well, get up here then and we can see what you want to do." 

 

Sam scrambled to get himself into position on top of Gabriel, sitting on his knees, squirming.  He was going to make a mess of himself if Gabriel didn't touch him, didn't do something. 

 

Gabriel admired the way Sam was desperate for it, for how much more he wanted and licked his lips, tilting his head as he considered what he wanted to do next.  "I think that you should take care of yourself while I watch.  How do you feel about that?" 

 

Sam's mouth went dry and he stared at Gabriel.  "You, you want me to..." 

 

"Yes," Gabriel said simply, raising both of his eyebrows.  "What do you think?" 

 

Sam couldn't help but shiver and tried not to think too much about how he wanted to do exactly that.  To have his alpha go absolutely wild with desire.  Maybe even take him right here, in front of everyone. 

 

Gabriel took a slow, deep inhale of Sam's scent, feeling him get even more turned on as his mind ran away with the idea.  "Sam?" 

 

"Yes," Sam whispered, his eyes glazed over as he stared at Gabriel.  "What do you want me to do?" 

 

Gabriel hummed and considered exactly what he wanted to see.  "I think that I want to see you ride your fingers.  You always look so pretty when you do it." 

 

Sam nodded and immediately scrambled for the buttons on his pants.  "Yes, I want to do that.  I can do that." 

 

"Good," Gabriel encouraged, watching as Sam scrambled off his lap for a second to shed his jeans, raising his eyebrows when he realized that the omega wasn't wearing anything underneath them.  "Looking to impress me tonight?" 

 

Sam shrugged a little bit.  "You like it when I do that." 

 

Gabriel grinned wolfishly.  "I do indeed.  Especially now."  He watched Sam shiver and licked his lips, letting a little more of his desire for Sam leak into his scent.  "Back up where you were before.  I want the best possible view." 

 

Sam climbed Gabriel's lap and straddled his thighs, the soft smoothness of the leather on the inside of his thighs making him tremble.  "Yes, sir." 

 

Gabriel waited and he could tell that Sam was getting himself planted properly and knew that he was going to be in for one hell of a show.  "Whenever you're ready, Sam." 

 

Sam nodded and scraped his nails across his stomach, shivering at the touch.  Gabriel wanted this to be a show for him, and he was going to do his best to make it one that the alpha would love.  He tipped his head back, exposing his neck, and felt Gabriel shiver.  He took a deep breath and got a full inhale of a scent that wasn't Gabriel's, with desire for him. 

 

It made him pause, but he shook his head and focused on trailing one hand behind him.  Sam closed his eyes and groaned.  Fuck, he wanted, he needed Gabriel to touch him.  This would have to do for now, until he could get his hands on the alpha and get what he needed. 

 

Gabriel's eyes sharpened when Sam paused and his face wrinkled unpleasantly.  It disappeared a moment later and he glanced around.  They were attracting a bit of a crowd it seemed.  Not that he was surprised, as beautiful as Sam was.  "Yes, that's it," he praised.  He would need to make sure Sam's attention stayed on him and what he was doing, that way he wouldn't be disturbed by the crowd around them. 

 

Sam whined and it was so easy to slip a finger inside himself, glad that he had plenty of practice with this.  He rocked down and into the touch, the obscene noise making him shiver.  He leaned in closer, inhaling Gabriel's scent and how much the alpha loved the sight of him like this.  But it was...spicier than usual. 

 

Sam paused again and blinked open his eyes, meeting Gabriel's.  The fog was starting to fade and he could see a couple of people not far from where they were.  "Sir...?" 

 

"Focus on me," Gabriel said, keeping his voice soft.  He reached out and stroked his fingers along Sam's thighs.  "You're beautiful, and you've been so good for me.  You want to come, don't you?" 

 

Sam nodded, but he couldn't help looking to the side where a few alphas were standing, staring at him.  He pressed a little closer to Gabriel and tried to rock back on his finger again, but now he could smell them too, and they wanted, they wanted to take him, just like Gabriel did. 

 

Anything that had been hot about the scene moments ago was gone and Sam pulled his hand away from himself and looked up at Gabriel.  "I can't, I can't..." he scrambled and tried to get away from Gabriel's hands.  "I have to, have to, red, red, Impala, fuck, Impala!" 

 

"Okay, okay," Gabriel said, immediately wrapping his arms around Sam, bringing him in closer to his chest.  "Sam, it's all right, things are over, shhh, I've got you, it's okay."  He glared at the rest of the alphas and was glad that all of their audience backed away, giving them the illusion of privacy.  "They're gone, I've got you." 

 

Sam hated that he was trembling and pressing as close to Gabriel as he could, but he could still feel their eyes on him and how much they had wanted to take, they weren't going to ask, but they were going to demand and take and- 

 

"Sam," Gabriel said, a thread of control in his voice.  "Look at me." 

 

Sam snapped his eyes up to Gabriel and tried to take a deep breath.  He frowned at Gabriel and stared back at him.  "I'm sorry." 

 

Gabriel shook his head and reached up to comb his fingers through Sam's hair.  "No, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have pushed.  We went too far.  What do you need?" 

 

Sam tried to breathe and leaned in to press his face to Gabriel's neck.  He needed to stay right here.  "This," he murmured. 

 

Gabriel nodded and kept combing his fingers through Sam's hair.  "Okay.  You can stay there as long as you need.  We'll get a blanket to wrap around you in a second." 

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, shivering again when he realized he was still naked.  "I'm sorry I fucked up." 

 

"You didn't," Gabriel promised, pressing a kiss to the top of Sam's head.  "In fact, I couldn't be prouder of you than I am this moment.  But we will talk more about that after we've gotten you settled." 

 

Sam bit down on his lip and shook his head, lowering himself back to Gabriel's neck, closing his eyes, trying to focus on relaxing.  His head was still spinning and trying to think about what had happened wasn't helping much.  "You're weird," he muttered.  Why was Gabriel proud of him when he had fucked up? 

 

Gabriel smiled gratefully at one of the other submissives when she approached and offered him a blanket.  He wrapped it around Sam, covering him from the eyes of any of the others and pressed another kiss to Sam's hair.  "Yes, I'm weird, and also an asshole.  We've firmly established that, remember?" 

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, smiling a little bit as he burrowed in closer to the alpha.  Now he couldn't smell anything other than Gabriel and it was making it easier to relax.  "I'm sorry I freaked out." 

 

"You don't need to apologize," Gabriel said, pressing more soft kisses to Sam's hair.  "For right now, just focus on relaxing.  I promise we'll get out of here soon.  We can even get proper junk food on the way back home." 

 

Sam grinned a little.  "My kind of junk food?" 

 

"Yes," Gabriel agreed.  "We'll get your kind of junk food, you can get as much as you want, and I promise to only give you a look for the third cheeseburger." 

 

That managed to get a snicker out of Sam.  "That's fair."  

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for you all since my posting schedule got all kerfuffled on me! <3

 

Gabriel relaxed and kept his arms firmly around his omega.  It looked like Sam was going to be okay after everything. 

 

"How do we get out of here?" Sam asked.  "I mean, I know that you probably don't want to leave, but I really, _really_ do." 

 

Gabriel looked around and then back down to where Sam was mashed into his shoulder.  "I think the best way will be for you to get your pants back on and then we can get out of here." 

 

"I can't believe I took my fucking pants off in public," Sam grumbled, angry with himself. 

 

"Well," Gabriel started, looking around.  "If it makes you feel better, it was hotter than fuck and I would love to have a private repeat in my office or bedroom." 

 

Sam huffed out a laugh against Gabriel's throat.  "You are such an asshole." 

 

"Yes, well, I'm your asshole and that's the point, right?" Gabriel said.  "And the coast is as clear as it is going to get, so if you want to stand up and grab your pants, now would be the best time to do it." 

 

Sam nodded and carefully climbed off of Gabriel's lap, keeping the blanket around him as much as he could as he slipped his pants back on, squirming.  Fuck, this was uncomfortable. 

 

"Don't worry, you can shower back at my place," Gabriel promised, standing up as well.  He grabbed Sam's shirt and offered it to him.  "Ready to head out?" 

 

Sam nodded and glanced around the club, hunching his shoulders.  "I feel like I'm doing the walk of shame times one thousand.  The submissive who couldn't handle an audience." 

 

"Hey," Gabriel chastised, turning back to Sam, reaching up to take his chin in hand.  "No one, and I mean no one is going to judge you for what just happened." 

 

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

 

"I mean it," Gabriel growled, shaking Sam a little bit.  "This is how it works.  Safe, sane and consensual, remember?  You say stop, I stopped.  Everything ended, right then and there.  That's how this works." 

 

Sam blinked and stared down at Gabriel.  "So-"

 

"Safewording is there for your protection, and it's there for a reason.  No matter how good the dom is, we can't read your mind."  Gabriel smiled and leaned up, kissing Sam quickly.  "You told me to stop when you needed me to.  That's something that most submissives struggle with." 

 

Sam nodded.  "So, you aren't angry with me?" 

 

"On the contrary," Gabriel said, raising both of his eyebrows.  "I think you have earned a congratulatory blowjob as soon as we get back to my place." 

 

Another laugh managed to escape and Sam dropped the blanket, slipping his shirt back on.  "Well, I'm not going to say no to that." 

 

"I figured as much," Gabriel said, smiling.  "Now, come on, let's get out of here, so we can get around to that whole blowjob thing." 

 

Sam nodded and followed Gabriel out of the club.  Thankfully, the alpha had been right.  He received nods and smiles as they left, and no one appeared to be upset that he had called a halt to things, right in the middle.  He relaxed at the sight of the limo and climbed in.  "I am so ready for some junk food." 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and settled back into the seat.  "I still say that you have two actual empty legs with as much as you can put away." 

 

Sam snickered and shrugged.  "Hey, it's been a thing for as long as I can remember.  I'm a growing boy." 

 

"You grow any more and I'm going to have more of you than I know how to handle," Gabriel teased, grinning at Sam. 

 

"Asshole," Sam said, narrowing his eyes, even as the limo started to head back to Gabriel's apartment. 

 

Gabriel settled back in the seat and looked out the window again.  "You doing all right?  Do you need water or anything?" 

 

Sam shook his head and pressed up close to Gabriel again, nuzzling into his neck.  "I don't need anything at all.  But I might stay a little bit closer to you, if that's okay?" 

 

"You've read up on aftercare and we've done dozens of scenes together," Gabriel teased, but immediately pushed his fingers into Sam's hair, massaging his scalp gently.  "You know I'm not going to refuse you anything." 

 

"Sue me," Sam grumbled, closing his eyes.  "Are you doing okay after, after everything?" 

 

"Mmmhmm," Gabriel hummed, focusing on the motions of his fingers to turn Sam into a puddle of goo for him.  "Want to talk a little bit more about what freaked you out so that way we can avoid it in the future.  But that can wait until we're back at the apartment." 

 

Sam nodded and relaxed again.  That sounded like a good idea.  "Are you going to eat any junk food with me?" 

 

Gabriel laughed.  "I'll steal some of your fries, as per usual." 

 

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes.  "You are such an asshole." 

 

"Not going to argue." 

 

The stop to grab junk food thankfully didn't take long, and Gabriel shook his head at the amount that Sam came out with.  But if it made the omega happy, he wasn't about to say no to some cheap cheeseburgers and fries.  "Ready to head back?"

 

Sam took a huge bite of his cheeseburger and nodded. 

 

Gabriel chuckled and gave the instructions to head to his apartment, glad when the limo driver said nothing about their stop.  Luck even stayed with them, as there were no paparazzi waiting for them.  "All right, have you finished your pigging out?"

 

Sam grinned and tossed the last wrapper into the empty bag.  "I think I'm sated enough for now.  We ready to face the press?" 

 

"No press to face this time around," Gabriel said, climbing out of the car, holding the door open for Sam.  He passed the driver a tip and headed into the complex. 

 

"Maybe we've officially become boring." 

 

Gabriel gasped in horror, hitting the button for the elevator.  "Us?  _Boring_?  Perish the thought.  I couldn't bear to ever be thought of as boring!" 

 

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes, glaring at Gabriel.  "Maybe you're getting boring in your old age." 

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes as Sam gave him a cheeky grin.  "Old age, huh?  Maybe I need to show you just who is old around here." 

 

"That sounds promising," Sam teased as the doors of the elevator closed behind them and they were making their way into Gabriel's penthouse. 

 

"Tease," Gabriel growled.  "But I'm glad that you're feeling better." 

 

Sam shrugged and waited for Gabriel to open the door for them both.  "I'm not thinking too much about it.  Helps that you aren't angry or upset with me for fucking the scene up." 

 

Gabriel opened the door and let Sam in, following behind him.  "Because you didn't fuck it up.  Like I said, that's what safewords are there for." 

 

Sam huffed and headed over to the couch, flopping down on it.  "But we stopped right in the middle.  I mean, you were into it, I was into it, and neither of us ended up satisfied." 

 

Gabriel sat down next to Sam and shifted so he could toss his legs over Sam's lap, looking at the omega.  "You had your own personal version of a panic attack in the middle of a scene.  Not really something that enhances the mood." 

 

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing the back of his head.  "I just..." 

 

Gabriel fixed his attention more thoroughly on the omega.  "Do you want to try to tell me what did happen?  Was it the audience?  Or one alpha in particular?" 

 

Sam took a deep breath and wrapped a hand around Gabriel's ankle, glad that he'd moved in so close.  "I don't think it was the watching?  I don't think that bothered me, and I've always liked it when you've watched me." 

 

"True," Gabriel said with a hum, reaching out to take one of Sam's hands into his lap, massaging it carefully.  "So what was it that threw you out of the mindset you wanted to be in?" 

 

"I like smelling you, when we have sex," Sam said with a shrug.  "When I could smell someone else's scent, and then how much they wanted me like you did, freaked me out." 

 

Gabriel nodded and focused on massaging Sam's hand.  "That makes sense." 

 

Sam blinked and looked over at the alpha.  He sniffed, a little harder than usual, but there was nothing coming from Gabriel aside from some lingering arousal and contentedness.  "So, what does that mean?" 

 

"You like watching, but you don't like it when you are able to smell the people who are watching you," Gabriel said, looking up at the omega with a smile.  "Might be because you've got a superior nose there, kiddo." 

 

"Huh?"

 

Gabriel smiled and lifted Sam's hand, pressing a kiss to his palm.  "I've noticed that.  You react much more strongly to scents than most people.  It's a good thing.  You're the literal embodiment of the saying 'trust your nose'." 

 

"Oh."  Sam felt like he should have been far more surprised by that, but it did make sense.  In a twisted, weird kind of way.  "So...we're okay?" 

 

"Yeah," Gabriel said.  "More than.  How are you feeling?  Do you want to do anything?" 

 

Sam turned his head to look at Gabriel and his stomach twisted a little bit at having to ask, but fuck, he wanted to know.  "You really aren't mad that I stopped things right in the middle when they were getting good?" 

 

"No, I'm not mad.  In fact, I mentioned it earlier, but I am very, _very_ proud of you," Gabriel said, lifting Sam's hand to kiss again.  "It's very common for submissives, especially new ones, to not want to disappoint their doms and they end up pushing themselves into a bad place trying to be good.  You trusted me to stop when you said stop.  In a way, that's very, very flattering." 

 

"So," Sam drawled, raising his eyebrows.  "I basically gave you a big ass compliment by telling you I wasn't okay in the middle of stuff going on?" 

 

Gabriel laughed and grinned.  "That's one way of putting it.  Essentially?  Yes." 

 

Sam shook his head and took a deep breath.  "All right, I suppose that I can buy that." 

 

"It's the truth," Gabriel said, shrugging.  "I am very proud of you for being able to tell me when you weren't okay and were uncomfortable." 

 

Sam definitely didn't blush a little bit at the compliment.  He and Gabriel had already played around with praise kink and to say he liked it would be making a very large understatement. 

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows and studied Sam a little bit more.  "How are you feeling?" 

 

"Definitely not turned on," Sam quipped, smirking at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel snorted and leaned back against the couch.  "You aren't obligated and you know that, but if you want that blowjob..." 

 

Sam grinned and shifted a little bit, spreading his legs underneath Gabriel's.  "I told you that I was never one to turn down one of those." 

 

"So you did," Gabriel agreed, lifting his legs off of Sam's.  He stood up and offered his hand.  "But that's going to happen in a bed.  My knees don't like hardwood." 

 

Sam let himself be tugged upright and he wrapped his arms around his alpha, burying his face in Gabriel's neck and the sweet scent of his arousal.  "Mmm, I think most people's knees don't like hardwood." 

 

Gabriel laughed and led the way to the bedroom.  "I'd say that's very likely.  Now, no toys, but maybe some praise?  You feel okay with that?" 

 

Sam nodded and nuzzled into Gabriel's neck again.  "I do like that.  You know that." 

 

"I do," Gabriel agreed, leading the way into the bedroom.  "And I think some praise is exactly what you need right now.  Along with one really good orgasm." 

 

"What about you?"

 

Gabriel blinked and paused inside the bedroom.  "What about me?"

 

Sam huffed and pulled back from Gabriel's neck, looking at him.  "You, you know, there's two of us who likely want an orgasm in the near future." 

 

Gabriel shrugged and gave Sam a small push towards the bed.  "Let me get you taken care of and then we can see how you feel and what I want to do." 

 

Sam raised both of his eyebrows.  "I'm not going to leave you hanging." 

 

"You being comfortable with what is going on is more important than a set of blue balls I can take care of in the morning with you," Gabriel said, climbing on top of Sam, sitting on his stomach.  "That being said, I'm also not the type to turn down a blowjob if you're feeling up to it." 

 

Sam smirked and stretched his arms behind his head, looking down at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.  "Then you'd better get to it and I'll return the favor." 

 

Gabriel leaned in and gave Sam a slow kiss, teasing his lips open.  He needed to take his time with the omega.  Make sure that he felt worshipped and that any of the vestiges of the night that were lingering were long-gone. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Sam hummed into the kiss and relaxed as he felt Gabriel's possessiveness start to wash all over him again.  It felt incredible, to feel so owned without the claim on him from Gabriel.  He knew just how much he was wanted.  "Mmmm." 

 

Gabriel pulled back and licked his lips, leaning down to press his face to Sam's neck and take a slow, glorious inhale.  "Have I ever told you how much I love how you smell?" he whipsered, pressing a soft kiss to Sam's neck, feeling him shiver.  "That was what first attracted me." 

 

Sam groaned and let his eyes fall shut, tilting his head back for Gabriel so he could get in a little bit closer.  This was everything that he ever could have wanted.  "Gabriel..." 

 

"Well, apparently I need to tell you again," Gabriel said, his voice matter of fact as he sucked a slow mark into Sam's neck.  "And likely much more often if you don't agree." 

 

"Uh," Sam managed, bucking his hips up.  If Gabriel shifted his hips back just a little bit more...

 

Gabriel chuckled and pulled away from Sam's neck, pressing kisses down his collarbone.  "I didn't know that it was possible for someone to smell defiant.  Yet you do.  It adds this...flavour to your scent.  I've never smelled it on someone else."

 

Sam definitley wasn't blushing.  Fuck.  "Gabriel, fuck, I mean, come on..." 

 

"Remember how you told me off the first time we met?" Gabriel asked instead, looking up at Sam, his eyes sparkling.  "I'm sure that you do." 

 

"Of course," Sam panted, biting down on his lower lip, bucking his hips up again.

 

Gabriel grinned down at Sam and licked his lips.  "I wanted you that day, more than I have ever wanted someone in my entire life.  Your defiance, your attitude, I wanted to spank it out of you." 

 

"Good thing I like spanking then, huh?" Sam asked, lifting his head up from the pillows to look at Gabriel again. 

 

Gabriel laughed and pressed a slow kiss to Sam's heart.  "Yes, that's very, very true."

 

Sam closed his eyes and shivered as Gabriel shifted to sit on his thighs and kissed lower.  "Mmmm, Gabriel." 

 

"You know, I wasn't joking with what I said earlier," Gabriel said, his tone conversational as he kissed steadily lower. 

 

Sam managed to force his eyes open and looked at Gabriel, blinking in confusion.  "Huh?" 

 

"I'm so very proud of you for trusting me enough to stop when you asked me to," Gabriel said, wrapping one hand around Sam's erection, giving it a slow squeeze when the omega gasped. 

 

Sam slammed his eyes shut again and whined.  He bucked his hips up, but Gabriel didn't move or do anything more than hold him. 

 

Gabriel licked his lips and leaned down to suck a mark into Sam's hip, one after another until Sam was squirming underneath him, his entire body starting to shake. 

 

"Fuck, your mouth," Sam swore, sucking in hard breaths of air. 

 

Gabriel grinned.  "I have gotten many compliments," he agreed, looking down at Sam, slowly tracing one finger over the veiny underside of his cock.  "Should I tell you how pretty your cock is?" 

 

Sam groaned and opened one eye to glare at Gabriel.  "No!" 

 

"Well, too bad!" Gabriel said, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip, licking at some of the precome that had gathered there.  That got him another loud and long moan.  "I do love how pretty your cock is.  It has this glorious little bend to it..."

 

He shivered and spread his legs a little wider, bucking into the light touches of Gabriel's hand.  "Stop teasing!" 

 

Gabriel gave Sam an exaggerated pout.  "But I like teasing you!" 

  
Sam groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows again, whining.  He squirmed, already feeling himself start to get wetter by the second, Gabriel's arousal curling around him like a comforting blanket.  It was nice to know that they weren't going to go any further than blowjobs, but damn if he still didn't want the alpha in him. 

 

Gabriel took a long, slow inhale and opened his eyes to look at Sam from where he was kneeling between the omegas legs.  "Yes.  I can almost taste the trust that you have in me like this," he whispered, trailing his lips down to Sam's thigh, sucking a dark mark into the pale skin there, the omega quaking for him. 

 

"Gabriel," Sam begged, thrusting his hips up.  He needed Gabriel's lips on him.  Needed them so bad he was ready to fucking burst with it.  

 

Gabriel fought down a chuckle and sucked a matching mark into Sam's other thigh, looking at him as Sam thrashed, his hair flying around his face.  He loved taking Sam apart like this, how glorious he looked spread out.  "I love making you beg." 

 

"Asshole," Sam panted, laughing hard. 

 

Gabriel grinned at the familiar barb and shrugged, shifting so his lips were hovering over the tip of Sam's cock.  "So you don't want my mouth on you?" 

 

"I swear Gabriel, if you don't get your mouth on me, I am going to make you suck me!" Sam growled, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Gabriel's hair and give a small tug.  He knew just how much Gabriel liked his hair being tugged and he felt the alpha's scent go sharper and heavier. 

 

"Well," Gabriel purred, licking his lips.  "Far be it for me to deny my omega something that he so desperately wants."  He lowered his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip of Sam's cock, sucking on him nice and hard while he licked away the precome, wrapping a hand around the rest of Sam, holding him still. 

 

Sam whined and thrashed under Gabriel as the alpha kept him pinned to the bed, doing nothing more than suck on the tip, driving him wild with just that touch alone.  He was such a fucking bastard.  "I'm going to kill you," he growled.  He could smell just how much Gabriel wanted to take him too.  That the alpha wanted to climb on top of him and claim him until they were both a sweaty sated mess. 

 

Gabriel went to work taking Sam apart.  He knew just how much the omega loved blowjobs, and he had promised a masterful one.  He made good use of his hands, putting them everywhere, spreading Sam's legs just a little wider, teasing at his balls and just behind them, only to return to stroking him in counter time with Gabriel's mouth.  The omega was begging now, nearly senseless with it, and any of the fear from earlier was gone. 

 

"Gabriel, Gabriel," Sam chanted, shaking as Gabriel sucked him again, keeping him right on the razor edge without letting him fall over.  "Please, please," he begged, whining as Gabriel started to swallow him down again. 

 

There was only so much teasing he could stand to give Sam before he was going crazy himself.  Gabriel shifted and slid a finger into Sam, nice and easy, but it was enough to have the omega shouting, his shoulders lifting off the bed as he came, exploding into Gabriel's mouth.  The mixture of satisfied omega scent and Sam's intoxicating taste had Gabriel riding a high that was almost as good as coming himself. 

 

He stroked Sam a few more times through the aftershocks until the omega was a sated lump on the bed.  Gabriel pulled his finger out of Sam and wiped it on the sheets, grinning up at Sam. 

 

"God you smell so fucking satisfied with yourself," Sam grumbled, opening one eye to look at Gabriel. 

 

"I might be," Gabriel said, grinning as he stretched out next to Sam.  "How do you feel?" 

 

"Ask me when I actually regain a few brain cells," Sam shot back, relaxing into the pillows.  "And then I'll return the favor." 

 

Gabriel shrugged and got Sam clean, wiping up any last vestiges of mess before he pulled the covers over them.  "I think I'm good for now, and if you're feeling up to it, I'll knot you in the morning." 

 

A delicious shiver ran down Sam's spine and he leaned in to kiss Gabriel, humming into his mouth.  "That sounds great," he agreed. 

 

Gabriel winked at Sam.  "Now sleep." 

 

"Sir, yes sir," Sam said, just to feel Gabriel shiver next to him. 

 

"I fucking hate you," Gabriel growled. 

 

"No you don't," Sam shot back. 

 

Gabriel opened his eyes to meet Sam's and smiled at him.  "No.  I don't."

 

~!~

 

Sam stretched and grinned a little bit when Gabriel made a grumpy noise and cuddled back into the pillows.  Gabriel was never going to be anything remotely resembling a morning person.  Which meant that Sam was the one responsible for getting up and making the coffee for them both.  He climbed out of bed and scratched at his belly, heading to the kitchen.  Coffee sounded fantastic. 

 

Sam hummed and got the machine started and made a mental note to read a little bit more on subdrop for their next scene.  Nothing had happened like the stories had described, but safewording was a situation where sometimes it happened, and he wanted to be a little bit more prepared.  Might be something good to ask Gabriel about to see if he had ever experienced it before. 

 

Making two cups of coffee, Sam headed back into the bedroom and showed Gabriel what he was holding.  "Thought you might want some coffee this morning." 

 

"Yeah, you're amazing.  Get over here," Gabriel said, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair.  He took the cup from Sam and groaned at the smell.  "You make the best coffee." 

 

"You say that when the cups we make are exactly the same," Sam teased, climbing back into bed with Gabriel, leaning against the headboard as he sipped his.  He hummed.  He didn't like the coffee that Gabriel drank, but he'd started leaving some of his own here, and it was nice to see the two boxes side by side on the counter in the morning. 

 

Gabriel gave Sam a grumpy look.  "Jackass," he grumbled.  He took another sip of the coffee and hummed happily.  "How are you feeling?  Anything like subdrop happen?" 

 

Sam shook his head.  "I want to do more research into what subdrop feels like, but from what I've read before, I haven't had anything like that happen." 

 

"Good," Gabriel said with a nod.  "It's not always going to happen when you safeword, but the risk is higher.  I'm glad you didn't run into it.  That's two firsts you don't really need in a single night." 

 

Sam looked at the coffee and rubbed his thumb over the design on the edge.  "Have you ever experienced it?" 

 

Gabriel nodded and sipped some more of his coffee.  "You bet I have.  Once where I didn't know what was going on and I went through it alone, and a handful of other times with partners." 

 

Sam tilted his head and looked at Gabriel.  "Does it hurt?" 

 

"It's not..." Gabriel trailed off and thought about how to explain it.  "It's not pain.  It's a bit like a panic attack.  It's realizing how fucked up you are, what you want, and how you want it.  It's the illogical part of your brain taking over as the logical part for a little while." 

 

Sam wrinkled his nose and frowned at Gabriel.  "That's horrible." 

 

"It's not fun," Gabriel agreed, drinking more of his coffee.  "Which is why I'm very glad you didn't end up there last night.  It's not to say that you never will, but if I do my job right, you shouldn't run into it often." 

 

Sam grinned and relaxed, sipping at more of his coffee.  "Well, I feel completely fine now, so I guess we avoided it this time around." 

 

"Good," Gabriel said, glancing over at Sam, taking another long gulp of his coffee.  His stomach turned over a little bit and he fidgeted with the cup, dropping it to his lap.  "I have something I want to ask you." 

 

Sam raised both of his eyebrows, watching as Gabriel tensed up and nervousness started to bleed into his scent.  Gabriel was never the type to get nervous, so seeing him almost squirm with it was unusual.  On top of that, he had no idea what the hell Gabriel was going to ask.  "Uh, sure?"

 

Gabriel took a deep breath and looked up from his coffee mug.  "My family goes on a summer retreat, for a month.  It's a lake house, and it's this private, stupidly sprawling mansion.  My parents invite all of the kids and their family.  I was instructed to extend you an invitation." 

 

Sam almost started laughing.  "Gabriel, you sound like you would rather have all of your teeth pulled than go to this and have me with you." 

 

"That would be accurate," Gabriel grumbled, taking a deep breath, looking at his coffee.  "You think I'm an asshole?  I've got nothing on my family.  But..." he looked over at Sam and shrugged.  "I thought you might want to know that you were invited and see if you were interested in going." 

 

"Why would I want to go somewhere where I spend an endless amount of time being insulted?" Sam asked, leaning back into the pillows. 

 

"Because," Gabriel started.  "While most of my family is a nightmare, I actually would like you to get to know Castiel.  He needs more friends, and I have a feeling you would both actually get along." 

 

Sam blinked and sharpened his attention on Gabriel.  "That sounded almost...sincere.  Who are you and what you have done with my boyfriend?"

 

Gabriel barked out a laugh and took another long sip of the coffee.  "I've clearly been replaced with a pod person.  But I thought that you might, you know.  Want to go.  Rather than not seeing me for a month." 

 

Sam tilted his head and sniffed, catching the quick whiff of insecurity from Gabriel and started to smile.  "You don't want to go alone." 

 

"Of course not," Gabriel shot back.  "Why do you think that I'm inviting you?"

 

"No," Sam said, shaking his head.  "You don't want to go without me." 

 

Gabriel made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and narrowed his eyes at the omega.  "Your nose is too sharp for your own damn good sometimes." 

 

Sam laughed and put his cup to the side table, watching Gabriel do the same.  He rolled the alpha underneath him on the bed and nuzzled into his neck.  "So, let me see if I can translate asshole, here.  You want me to come on a vacation with you over the summer." 

 

"Yes," Gabriel said, shivering when Sam started to press kisses down his neck.  "Yes I do." 

 

"Because you'd miss me if I didn't come with you," Sam pressed. 

 

Gabriel groaned and reached up to tug on Sam's hair, grumbling at him.  "Might be something along those lines." 

 

Sam grinned, bright and wide against Gabriel's skin and pulled back to stare at him.  "I have one condition to agreeing to go." 

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows.  "Which is?"

 

Sam took a deep breath.  "Dean comes with me." 

 

"No!" Gabriel snapped, groaning.  "Your brother would drive all of them even more crazy and they would blame me for bringing him along!"

 

"You don't like them to begin with," Sam pointed out, grinning at Gabriel.  "And if you let me bring Dean, who will spend most of his time swimming, drinking and sleeping with anyone he wants, maybe they will focus more on him and less on us?"

 

Gabriel lifted his head and stared at Sam.  "Huh," he said, considering it.  "That's actually not a horrible idea." 

 

Sam snickered and leaned down to kiss and suck on Gabriel's neck.  "I do actually have good ideas from time to time, despite what you think." 

 

"Uh-huh," Gabriel said, his eyes fluttering shut.  "So, you and Dean come as a packaged deal for a vacation at the lake house?"

 

"Yes," Sam said, letting his mouth trail lower on Gabriel's neck, down to his chest.  "Which, I'm reasonably positive I've already convinced you to say yes to, so I'm not sure why you are still protesting." 

 

"Fuck, you are an asshole.  Am I rubbing off on you?" Gabriel asked, lifting his head to stare at the top of Sam's head. 

 

Another snicker broke out of Sam and he gave Gabriel a cheeky grin.  "Oh yes.  More than once, too.  Often, might be the word for it in-"

 

"Oh fuck you," Gabriel grumbled, reaching out to comb his fingers through Sam's hair, giving them a gentle tug.  "Were you actually planning on doing something, or were you just trying to drive me crazy?" 

 

"I always drive you crazy, according to you," Sam said, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's heart. 

 

"That you do," Gabriel agreed, smiling and sucking in a gasp as Sam bit down and left a mark on his ribs.  "You do realize that I can't show up to the lake house covered in marks, right?" 

 

Sam huffed and licked his lips.  "Says who?  I'm going to do exactly that and everyone else can just deal with it.  Besides, I'll have plenty of marks in return." 

 

"My mother is going to kill me," Gabriel said, almost laughing as he leaned his head back. 

 

"You sound far too excited about it to actually be upset," Sam pointed out, just as his mouth got too busy for Gabriel to make any other smart responses.  That was the end of that. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Three weeks later, Sam fidgeted with the bag that he had packed, going through his mental list twice more, glancing back at the apartment.  He hadn't forgotten anything, and if he had, he could afford to buy it when he got there. 

 

"Would you stop fucking fidgeting?" Dean grumbled, glaring at his brother out of the corner of his eye. 

 

"No," Sam snapped.  "I'm meeting the parents, Dean." 

 

Dean rolled his eyes.  "From everything you have told me about them, you're not going to impress them unless you were a trust fund baby, so I don't know what you're worried about.  Gabriel hates them, doesn't he?" 

 

"Not completely if he's willing to spend a month with them," Sam pointed out and waved at Gabriel once he caught sight of the 55 Buick Special.  At least Dean wouldn't bitch about their ride to the lake house. 

 

"Nice car," Dean said, watching Gabriel pull up, letting out a low whistle. 

 

"Thanks, princess," Gabriel called from the car, popping the trunk.  "Toss your stuff in the back, Sam gets the front seat." 

 

Dean glared at Sam and walked over towards the trunk, throwing their bags in.  "If he keeps up the princess thing, I just might murder him, fair warning." 

 

"Completely fair," Sam said, raising his hands, snickering as he slid into the front seat next to Gabriel.  He took advantage of Dean putting their bags away to lean in and give Gabriel a kiss.  "There," he whispered, licking his lips.  "One for bravery."

 

"We're going to be fine," Gabriel grumbled, adjusting his sunglasses.  "Just be ready for them to be...not nice." 

 

"You aren't nice and I managed you just fine," Sam shot back, leaning back into the chair.  He took a deep breath and relaxed. 

 

"How come I have to sit in the back," Dean bitched, climbing into the back seat. 

 

"Because we said so," Gabriel said, starting the car and heading for the lakehouse. 

 

Dean grumbled and relaxed in the back seat.  At least it was a bench seat with plenty of footroom.  Small favors that it wasn't some fucking smart car where he would have had no room. 

 

The ride to the lake house was gorgeous, and Sam was immediately reminded just how rich Gabriel and his family were as they passed mansion after mansion on the way.  He swallowed hard and thought about the clothes that he had brought and looked over at Gabriel.  "Are you sure that I didn't need to bring a suit or something?"

 

"I'm spending the month in shorts, t-shirts and maybe a collared shirt or two.  You'll be fine," Gabriel said, looking over at Sam.  He dropped one of his hands between the seats and smiled when Sam picked it up and also gave him a squeeze.  "Don't worry, they're going to hate you on principle, not just because of your clothes." 

 

Sam laughed and relaxed, leaning back into the seat with a deep breath.  " _Right_.  Why are we doing this again?" 

 

"Because we're going to go skinny dipping and actually have a good time when you aren't interacting with any of my family members who aren't Cas," Gabriel said. 

 

"Who is Cas?" Dea asked from the backseat, stretching out.  "Is he the non-asshole of the family?" 

 

Gabriel snorted and took another turn up a winding road.  "Castiel is the youngest of all of us.  He's a lawyer." 

 

Dean groaned and flopped into the seat.  "Which means that he and Sam are going to nerd out non-stop, aren't they?"

 

"Don't worry, princess, I'm sure that you will find plenty to entertain yourself," Gabriel shot back, narrowing his eyes at Dean.  "But you might actually like Cas.  He's got...a unique sense of humor, but he'll appreciate your sarcasm." 

 

"My sarcasm _is_ top notch," Dean agreed, glancing out the window, letting out a whistle as they started to approach another mansion.  "This one yours?" 

 

"It belongs to my parents," Gabriel corrected, wrinkling his nose at the house.  "I like my apartment and I like a large office, but this much space is, silly.  They spend every single spring trying to invite all of us so they can fill the house during the summer." 

 

Sam hummed and looked at the house, once again feeling very, _very_ out of his depth.  He took a deep breath and reminded himself that Gabriel had invited him, that Gabriel wanted him here, and he needed to focus on that.  Who cared about the rest of the family and if they were assholes or not? 

 

In fact, considering how much of an asshole that Gabriel was, it was pretty much a guarantee that the rest of the family was going to be the same. 

 

Gabriel parked in front of the entryway and straightened his shoulders, taking a second to get ready for what they were about to encounter. 

 

"You look like you're preparing for battle," Sam commented quietly, unlocking the door.  He could smell the insecurity that Gabriel was covering up in his scent.  No one else would probably pick up on it, but he'd long since memorized Gabriel's scent and he could feel whenever it changed.  "They can't be _that_ bad." 

 

"They can," Gabriel corrected, and climbed out of the car, seeing his eldest brother come out the front door.  He waved to Michael and turned to the trunk, pulling their bags out of the car. 

 

"Gabriel, you have deigned to grace us with your presence this year," Michael called, descending the stairs.  "I never would have guessed that you would be willing to take mother up on her invitation." 

 

"Yeah, well," Gabriel said, grabbing his bag, grateful when Sam and Dean both took theirs.  "I have to show up every few years to remind you all what a pain in the ass I am.  Wouldn't want you to forget.  That would be a true tragedy." 

 

Michael cleared his throat and glared at Gabriel.  "You do not need to get your bags, the staff-"

 

"We can carry our own bags," Dean interrupted, shifting his on his shoulder.  He stretched and held out his hand to the douchebag with the sweater that was actually draped around his shoulders.  Wasn't that something they did in the movies?  People didn't actually dress like that, did they?  "Dean Winchester, older, and better brother of Sam Winchester, Gabriel's boyfriend." 

 

Michael extended his hand and frowned at the forward omega.  He sniffed in disdain and turned his head away, pumping their hands twice before releasing the handshake.  "A...pleasure to meet you, Dean."  He turned his attention to the tall omega next to Gabriel who carried faint hints of his scent.  His frown deepened.  "So this is the omega." 

 

Sam raised both of his eyebrows and glanced over at Gabriel, but he was silent, so Sam stepped forward and held out his hand.  "Yeah, we can stop that right now.  The name is Sam." 

 

"Sam," Michael repeated, shaking his hand and releasing it almost immediately.  "I would normally say it is a pleasure to meet you, but as you are undoubtedly only here to assess the family fortunes Gabriel possess, it is decidedly not." 

 

Sam's mouth dropped open and he stared at Michael in shock as he turned away.  The alpha's clear dismissal made the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he only just managed to avoid growling at the bastard. 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  "So dramatic, Michael.  _Jesus_.  Sam couldn't be less interested in my money considering how many times he refuses it.  Why don't you send us to our rooms so you don't have to deal with our presence any longer?" 

 

"No need.  Castiel has volunteered to do so," Michael said, climbing the stairs.  "Castiel!" he barked. 

 

Sam was still reeling from the clear dismissal of Michael that he barely managed a smile for Castiel when the alpha appeared in front of them. _Right_.  Castiel was nice, he liked this alpha.  He lifted his bag and climbed the stairs. 

 

Once they were in their room, with clear instructions that dinner would be in a few hours, Sam turned to Gabriel.  "Is that what your whole family thinks of me?"

 

Gabriel turned to Sam, distracted.  "Huh?" 

 

"Do they all think that I'm a...a...gold digger?" Sam asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.  He dug through his bag for something that he could wear to dinner that wasn’t the cheap jeans that he was wearing and a t-shirt. 

 

Gabriel hummed and shrugged.  "Probably, but you aren't.  So why does it matter?" 

 

"They think I am!" Sam protested, scowling.  "Stupid assumption, as if you aren't enough on your own." 

 

Gabriel gave a faint smile and looked up at the clock.  "Here, instead of worrying about it, how about I take you down to the lake?  You can pin me against a tree and we can pretend that we are here all on our lonesome." 

 

Sam grinned a little in relief and nodded, looking back down at his clothes.  "I want to come back up to change for dinner." 

 

"You don't need to.  The whole family will look like something out of a calvin klein catalogue," Gabriel said with a shrug, gesturing to his cargo shorts and flip flops and t-shirt. 

 

Sam relaxed when he realized that Gabriel was even more casually dressed than he was.  "Do we need to go grab Dean?" 

 

"Well, after meeting Michael, I think it's safe to say that your brother can hold his own," Gabriel said, sauntering closer to Sam.  "Besides, I want some alone time after being cooped up in a car for so long with you." 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and squinted at Gabriel.  " _Horndog_." 

 

"You know it," Gabriel shot back, licking his lips.  "Now, come on, are we heading down to the lake, or not?" 

 

"Let's go," Sam said, holding out his hand. 

 

Gabriel led them down a worn path, the water clear and bright ahead of them.  Before they made it all of the way to the dock, he stepped off of the path and started to weave through the trees.  "Come on, over here." 

 

Sam laughed and nearly tripped over a root, following Gabriel.  "Gabriel, where are we going?" 

 

"Here!" Gabriel announced when it was enough to no longer be able to see the path they had walked down.  He backed up against the tree and licked his lips, spreading his legs.  "So why don't you get over here and work off some of that tension." 

 

Sam snickered and stepped in closer, leaning in to kiss Gabriel.  "You realize that if we walk back to that dinner both smelling like each other, they are going to know exactly what we were up to?"

 

"What makes you think that isn't my plan?" Gabriel asked, dropping his hands to Sam's ass, giving him a slow squeeze.  "Mmmm, I like you in casual clothes.  You need to wear them more often." 

 

"You don't let me stay in them often when I do," Sam shot back, leaning down to kiss the alpha before he could say anything else.  It really was the best way for shutting Gabriel up.  Nevermind that it might be the only way, but nothing was perfect. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a second chapter, since I took an unintentional hiatus recently!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!

 

Sam and Gabriel managed to stumble into the house a few minutes before dinner was set to start.  Sam took a deep inhale of Gabriel's scent and knew that Gabriel smelled a little bit like him, just like the reverse was true.  Satisfaction settled deep into his stomach.  He loved that.  Loved that Gabriel smelled like him, not just the other way around. 

 

"Well," A voice drawled.  "This must be the...omega that you have brought home."

 

Sam stopped and turned to look at the man standing in the middle of the hallway.  He straightened his back, glad that he was at least taller than all of Gabriel's family that he had met so far.  "Does all of your family act like omega is a dirty word?" he asked Gabriel, whispering, though not really quietly enough that the other alpha wouldn't hear it. 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes as Lucifer walked closer.  "Pretty much," he shot back to Sam, raising his eyebrows.  "You wanted to come greet me personally after our little walk to the lake?  How sweet.  Lucifer, this is Sam, my boyfriend.  Sam, this is one of my older brothers, Lucifer." 

 

Lucifer took a slow and deep inhale of the omega and licked his lips.  He'd never smelled something so _sweet_.  And Gabriel had not claimed him yet, which meant that he was still...up for grabs.  "It smells like you did much more than walk when you went to the lake." 

 

Sam flushed and glared at Lucifer and darted his eyes over to Gabriel and then back to the alpha in front of him.  "Maybe we did and maybe we didn't.  Not really your business, is it?" 

 

Lucifer chuckled, low and dark.  "I suppose not, unless of course, you were to walk with me, then it would be all my business." 

 

Sam flinched and glared at the alpha.  "That is uncalled for." 

 

"Au contraire.  As I see that my brother has not bothered to put a claim on a...beautiful, omega like yourself.  You are-"

 

"In a relationship with _him_ ," Sam emphasized clearly, narrowing his eyes at Lucifer.  "Not you, nor am I available for approach by another alpha."  He was surprised that Gabriel hadn't growled to get Lucifer to back off, because Lucifer was pumping a great deal of desire and lust into the air and it was fogging his head. 

 

Gabriel scowled and dropped his hand to Sam's, giving him a squeeze.  "I think, Luci, that you know damn well it is time for dinner, and we should adjourn, or mother and father will be upset." 

 

"Oh yes," Lucifer said, his eyes flickering to the clock.  "Wouldn't want to upset mummy and daddy." 

 

Sam watched Lucifer go and sucked in two breaths of clear air as soon as his scent faded from the room.  He coughed a little bit and tried to shake his head.  "Is he always like that?" 

 

"Unfortunately," Gabriel said, giving Sam another squeeze to the hand, lifting it to kiss the back of Sam's hand.  "Come on, time for dinner, are you ready?" 

 

Sam squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, heading for the kitchen, where he could hear voices speaking, low and insistent.  There was clear animosity in all of their scents and he pressed a little closer to Gabriel.  "You're going to help me, with this?" 

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam and grinned a little.  Sam wasn't going to need his help, he'd made that abundantly clear in the last six months.  But he could maybe make sure that some of the more cruel comments didn't need to land.  Because his family would undoubtedly try.  "Let's go." 

 

He was surprised when Gabriel didn't bother answering his question, but Sam shook himself out of it.  He needed to be on his game if Michael and Lucifer were indications of how bad everything was going to be. 

 

Gabriel stepped into the room and took a deep breath, smiling at his parents and all of his siblings.  He led Sam into the room and to the two empty seats.  He frowned when he realized that his mother intended for Sam to sit next to Lucifer and switched their positions so Sam wouldn't need to put up with that.  He nodded to his mother and sat down, just as the dinner bell rang. 

 

"Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel smiled at his mother and looked over to Sam.  "Mother, this is Sam.  Sam, this is my mother, Naomi, and my father, Chuck." 

 

Chuck gave an absent wave and tucked himself behind his computer again.  "Yes, yes, pleasure to meet you.  Very busy, apologies." 

 

Sam blinked and glanced over at Gabriel, clearing his throat.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chuck, Naomi."  He got settled into his seat and was glad that Lucifer was at least on Gabriel's other side.  Now he might have the full force of Gabriel's mother, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with that skeevy bastard.  "Thank you for inviting us," he added, once they were settled. 

 

The door to the dining room opened and Sam watched his brother enter the room with Castiel, the both of them laughing together.  A quick sniff told him that his brother was happy and had clearly spent most of the afternoon with Castiel.  Something that he wouldn't have expected, but made him feel a little bit better about running off to fool around with Gabriel. 

 

Naomi scowled at the two as they entered, her eyes darting over to the clock.  "The dinner bell rang already, Castiel.  Have you forgotten how to be punctual?"

 

Castiel bit down on his lip and brought Dean to the chair across from Sam and sat down with him.  "Of course not, mother, I'm sorry." 

 

"Hey, it's my fault," Dean said, drawing the attention of everyone at the table.  "Don't blame him, he was showing me around, and we were out at the boathouse by the time the bell rang, and I wasn't about to run back here and be all sweaty by the time we showed up." 

 

Naomi raised both of her eyebrows and looked from Castiel to Dean.  "Very well.  Castiel, will you introduce us since Sam and Gabriel have neglected to do so?"

 

Sam scowled and looked up at her in surprise.  His brother had walked in less than thirty seconds ago, when was he supposed to have done any introducing?  Gabriel's hand on his knee made him take a deep breath and he focused. 

 

Castiel nodded and looked to Dean.  "Of course, mother.  Dean, this is my mother, Naomi.  Naomi, this is Sam's elder brother, Dean Winchester." 

 

Naomi's mouth was tight as she stared between the both of them.  "A pleasure to meet the both of you," she managed.  "Thank you for joining us this month." 

 

Dean leaned in a little closer to Castiel as Naomi turned away to order that dinner be brought in.  "Could she be any less enthusiastic about the two of us being here?  Christ, I thought Gabriel had been kidding about your family..."

 

Castiel gave Dean a quick smile and shook his head.  "No, and I fear that you will face far worse." 

 

"Hey," Dean said, brushing his shoulder into Castiel's.  "It's fine.  After all, if it comes down to it, we can just escape and I'll take us for a drive, wherever we want to go."

 

Castiel looked at Dean in surprise and smiled.  "I would like that, very much, Dean." 

 

Sam raised both of his eyebrows at Dean and Castiel, how they were leaning into each other's space, speaking quietly to each other and glanced over at Gabriel, who was in a very...argumentative conversation with his brother.  He swallowed and focused on the food that was being brought out. 

 

"So, Sam," Naomi said, lifting her napkin to place it in her lap.  "What is it you do?  I understand that you met Gabriel through...work?"

 

Sam forced a smile onto his face and turned back over to her.  "No, not exactly.  I'm currently a student, studying at Stanford.  Pre-law.  I've applied and have been accepted into their law program next year." 

 

Naomi's eyes got a little more pinched.  "I...see.  And how did you and Gabriel meet?"

 

"I was interviewing him for our newspaper.  We'd secured the interview months prior, and when the original reporter got sick, I offered to fill in," Sam said, raising his chin a little as he stared her down.  Her eyes felt sharp and calculating and he resisted the urge to squirm under her gaze. 

 

"And after that?" Naomi prompted, waving her hand as she took a sip of her wine. 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and wondered exactly how much detail he was supposed to provide.  "After that, we started dating as any two people who like each other normally do?" he offered. 

 

Michael gave an inelegant snort.  "I find it surprising that you found Gabriel pleasant enough to date.  He does have a sort of...reputation." 

 

Gabriel glanced at Michael and offered a bland smile.  "Better a reputation than, what is now Michael?  Two?  Three wives?"

 

"Two," Michael snapped, gritting his teeth.  "That is uncalled for, Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel smiled and took a sip of his own wine.  "I would say that your comment was uncalled for first." 

 

Sam took a deep breath and tried to calm his head with all of the over-aggression bleeding into the scents of the alphas around him.  He caught Dean's eye and shook his head, trying to say tha the was all right, at least for now.  It wasn't like he could run away in the middle of dinner, anyways.  "Gabriel and I definitely had our differences to start, but the more that we talked, the more that we discovered we had things in common-" 

 

"How _convenient_ ," Naomi drawled.  "and I suppose these discoveries were all about your investigation into Gabriel's finances and financial future." 

 

Sam frowned at her and realized that everyone at the table was staring at him.  "No, not at all.  I knew about Gabriel's finances coming in, that was part of the reason we were interviewing him, and that has never been one of the reasons we are dating." 

 

"So, he has never needed to show off his wealth to you?" Naomi asked.  "No, buying out restaurants, helping you to eat well above your means, buying you a new computer...?"

 

Sam dropped his hands to his thighs and took a deep breath, taking a tight reign on his scent so he wouldn't allow any of his own aggression to bleed into the room.  "I like Gabriel for who he is.  Not where he is able to take me, or what he is able to buy me." 

 

Naomi offered a smirk.  "I find that difficult to believe, considering that you accepted a date with him, not long after he bought you a computer." 

 

Sam glanced over to Gabriel, but the alpha was filling his wine glass again and didn't offer any explanation.  He cleared his throat and tried to explain.  "Gabriel gave me the computer as a gift.  I accepted the gift.  When we go out to restaurants, in order for them to remain private dates, Gabriel likes to buy out the place so that way we are not interrupted and spied on." 

 

"You have an explanation for everything, don't you?" Michael asked, staring at Sam as he started to eat the first course of dinner as it was served.  "I imagine that that kind of trait will make you a very good lawyer." 

 

Sam wasn't sure if that had been a compliment or not, but he decided that he was going to take it as one.  "I'd like to think that attention to detail and being able to explain myself in a clear and articulate manner are things that all lawyers should possess." 

 

Lucifer laughed and dropped his hand into his chin, winking at Gabriel, who scowled at him for the distraction.  "It does seem like Gabriel has found the most entertaining little omega-"

 

"My name," Sam snapped, turning his attention to Lucifer.  "Is _Sam_.  I would very much like you to use it, and for you to stop referring to me as my biology." 

 

Anna raised both of her eyebrows at the growl from Sam and shared a glance with her mother at the head of the table.  "Now, boys, there is no need to be rude.  Sam, we are only worried and care for our brother, you can understand." 

 

"I think," Dean butted in, giving everyone his biggest and fakest smile.  "That if you all actually cared about Gabriel, you wouldn't be jumping all over his boyfriend like a bitch in heat." 

 

Naomi gasped at his language and Dean smirked, winking at her.  Sam shot him a grateful smile and Dean nodded to him, relaxing back in his seat.  He took several gulps of his wine and scowled, looking around.  "Can I get a beer instead of this prissy stuff?" 

 

Dean glanced over at Castiel, who was stifling a smile and winked at the alpha before turning his attention back to Naomi, who was turning slowly more and more red. 

 

"I don't think there is any need for that sort of language at the dinner table," Naomi said, her voice calm and measured. 

 

"Eh," Dean said, shrugging, everyone's attention snapping to him again.  "The analogy fit.  For the record, money or not, I can't see why someone would want to be a part of this family, since y'all have been nothing but first class assholes since Sam and I walked in here." 

 

Gabriel snorted into his wine and tried not to grin.  Dean was certainly making good on his promise to take some of the attention away from the both of them.  And his mother would be so obsessed with saving face that she wasn't going to kick him out as she should.  Coming over this summer had been the best idea that he had had in years. 

 

" _Enough_ ," Naomi snapped, her scent flaring in the room, dampening the rest of the rising tempers.  "We are going to sit here and eat dinner together.  We are going to be civil about it, and then we are going to go our separate ways for the evening to cool off.  I will not have our first proper family gathering devolve into fistfights!" 

 

Dean glanced over at Castiel and couldn't resist one last jab.  "Because you all know you'd lose," he muttered under his breath. 

 

Castiel wasn't able to keep the smile off his face, and he focused down on his dinner so his mother would not notice.  "Dean," he chastised quietly.  "Enjoy your dinner."

 

"Yeah," Dean agreed, bumping his shoulder into Castiel's, digging into the food that was being served with gusto.  "I still want a beer." 

 

Sam watched Naomi pinch the bridge of her nose, removing the glasses she was wearing to do it and couldn't help smiling faintly at all of Dean's antics.  Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.  Especially if Dean kept the family distracted like that. 

 

The rest of dinner was almost silent, despite Dean's off-color remarks that only served to ratchet the tension up in the family even further.  He had a feeling that Dean was egging for a fight that he knew would be coming his way, if only so he could blow off some steam. 

 

Sam made sure to hunt Dean down after dinner when Gabriel and Castiel took a moment to speak in the hallways.  "Well, that was one way to make an impression."

 

Dean burst out laughing and leaned back against the wall.  "Oh my god, Sammy, did you see her face when I called them all a bunch of bitches in heat?  I think she would have killed us all with her eyes if she could." 

 

"It was very well done," Sam agreed, unable to keep from grinning back at Dean.  "And I appreciated you taking the fire off of me.  I just wish Gabriel would have helped." 

 

Dean shrugged and reached up to ruffle Sam's hair.  "Hey, that's what I'm here for, remember?  Don't worry too much, Gabriel, shit stirrer that he is, probably doesn't want to get into it with his family here." 

 

Sam remembered why he had stopped Dean and gave his brother a serious look.  "Speaking of getting into it, are you angling for a fight with Michael?" 

 

"Why, he seem interested?" Dean asked, perking up.  "I'd love the chance to plant him on his ass if so." 

 

"As much as I want to see that," Sam said, glancing around them in the hallways.  "Be careful, okay?  I don't want you to end up in and over your head." 

 

Dean snorted and shook his head.  "Omega or not, you and I could dump the lot of them on their perfumed asses.  Especially if we weren't trying to fight fair." 

 

Sam nodded and took a deep breath, telling himself that it was just his mind playing tricks on him that there was something else going on in the house.  "Yeah, yeah, I know.  I just don't want you to end up with broken bones or something stupid." 

 

"Don't worry.  We've got Cas and Gabriel on our sides.  We'd outnumber them, easily," Dean said.  "Now quit worrying and go cuddle up with the bastard.  I'm sure he's tense after all of those scents flying around at dinner." 

 

Sam wrinkled his nose at the reminder and nodded.  "Yeah, that was giving me a headache at the end.  The lot of them are all alphas.  I think Chuck's a beta, but he didn't even bother engaging in the conversation..." 

 

Dean gave another shrug.  "I don't care enough to find out.  Let me distract the shitstain family as much as I can.  That's my job and I want to make sure that you and Gabriel have a little bit of fun while you are out here." 

 

"Okay," Sam agreed and gave Dean another wave as he headed back to his room.  Gabriel wasn't there yet, but Sam had a feeling he would be soon.  He stripped off his shirt and flopped onto the big bed, looking up at the ceiling.  He knew, just one dinner wasn't going to be the end of things.  They had another four weeks of this to survive.

 

"Sam?"

 

Sam sat up and grinned in relief as Gabriel let him into the room.  "I was wondered where you'd gotten off to." 

 

Gabriel smiled a little bit.  "I was talking to Cas about Dean.  He's got a mile long crush on your brother after spending the afternoon with him." 

 

Sam groaned and covered his face with his hands.  "No, I don't want to have Castiel get his heart broken.  That's not fair." 

 

"What makes you think that's what is going to happen?" Gabriel asked, kicking off his socks and shoes, walking over to the bed. 

 

"Because Dean," Sam explained.  "That's how he works, and he's only here to stir shit up to keep the attention off of us." 

 

Gabriel snickered at the reminder.  "I have never quite seen my mother so offended.  It was impressive for only just meeting her." 

 

Sam wanted to agree and grin at Gabriel a little bit, but he was tired and he still had a bit of a headache.  "You weren't kidding about your siblings being assholes, were you?" 

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "Unfortunately, no, I was not." 

 

Sam nodded and turned and buried his face in Gabriel's thigh, inhaling the scent of the alpha, letting Gabriel wash away the rest of the scents that were still clouding his mind.  "Right.  Can we have a day to ourselves tomorrow?" 

 

Gabriel combed his fingers through Sam's hair and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.  "I was actually thinking that the four of us might want to take the boat out?  Go swimming?" 

 

Sam opened an eye and looked up at Gabriel and grinned.  "Out on the lake, far away from the rest of your family?" 

 

" _Yes_ ," Gabriel said with a laugh.  "Far away from the rest of the family.  And the boat is fully decked out, so there's a room we can adjourn to, if you're interested in fooling around, too." 

 

"That," Sam said, rolling over on top of the alpha, pinning him to the bed, kissing him hard and deep until Gabriel was groaning for him.  "Sounds fantastic." 

 

Gabriel smirked and flipped them over again, stripping Sam's shirt off.  "Almost as fantastic as you losing the rest of these clothes.  Hurry up and get them off already."

 

Sam did exactly that and pulled Gabriel down on top of him, happy to work off some of the lingering tensions that were still bothering him. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for y'all being so patient!

 

The first week, it was easy enough to avoid the rest of the family.  Other than small interactions, with little shots taken at him, Sam was having a really good time with Gabriel.  Not to mention, since they were around each other far more often, and for longer periods of time, he was getting a taste of what it would be like to _be_ with Gabriel on a more permanent basis. 

 

Back home, he still slept at the apartment three or four nights a week when he needed to be up for classes.  Or work, though he hadn't bothered to find a job this summer, since Gabriel had wanted him to take a full month off for the lakehouse visit.  Here, though?  Here, he woke up every single morning tangled in and around Gabriel and he was starting to get used to it. 

 

Sam finished toweling off his hair and headed down the hallway, whistling quietly to himself.  He had the whole morning alone, and he was going to grab a book or two and head over to the hammock by the lake and lose himself in a book. 

 

"You know, an omega like you should not be with an undeserving alpha like my brother.  You deserve someone who can...fight on your level." 

 

Sam resisted the urge to squirm and glared at Lucifer, dropping the towel from his hair.  "Gabriel can fight on my level, perfectly well." 

 

Lucifer chuckled and walked closer to the intoxicating omega.  "Somehow, I doubt that," he purred.  "I cannot see him being willing to embrace your wild spirit.  And it is wild Sam.  I love that about you.  You have no fear." 

 

"On the contrary," Sam snapped back.  "I do have fear, and I have absolutely no desire to be anywhere near you." 

 

"Playing hard to get?" Lucifer asked, sniffing the air, stepping even closer to the omega.  "I can see that.  You probably made Gabriel work for it, didn't you?  You aren't the type to just roll over.  You have to be... _taken_." 

 

Sam took a step back and growled, long and low at the alpha in front of him.  "No one takes me or comes near me without my consent, alpha.  I suggest that you get yourself under control, or I will make you." 

 

Lucifer raised both of his eyebrows.  "Make me?  You think that you could make me do anything?  You're an omega." 

 

"An omega," Sam said, narrowing his eyes.  "Who has at least five inches and probably thirty pounds of muscle on you.  I am bigger, stronger and very likely faster than you, Lucifer.  If you think that I wouldn't plant you on your back if you come near me, you are very, _very_ mistaken." 

 

Lucifer laughed, his head falling back before he focused on the omega again.  "You don't have the nerve to hit me, Sam." 

 

Sam tightened his hand into a fist and glared at the alpha.  "You don't know me at all if that's what you think."  he raised his chin and glared at Lucifer.  "Leave me alone, or I will make you." 

 

"You'll see," Lucifer called, walking past Sam, letting go of his scent so it would surround Sam, and weaken the omega to what he wanted.  "Even now, I know that you're going to respond to my scent, to how much you want me." 

 

Sam sucked in a hard breath, his head swimming with the overly thick sweetness of Lucifer's scent.  His mind was getting foggy and he shook himself, glaring at Lucifer.  Gabriel never tried to control him with his scent.  Not _ever_.  He growled, long and low and stepped up close to the alpha, towering over him.  "Get, out," he growled.

 

Lucifer hummed and stared up at Sam, licking his lips.  He could feel the anger and the fading resistance of the omega.  He almost had Sam where he wanted him.  "Just a little more, omega.  Don't you want to know what a real alpha tastes like?" 

 

Sam knew that he was going to be completely lost in the fog of Lucifer's scent unless he did something drastic.  He drew his arm back and made a fist, driving it into Lucifer's cheek, sending the alpha spinning away from him and into the wall behind him.  Just like that, the scent haze started to fade and Sam took in a desperate breath of clean air and stepped back. 

 

"You dare..." Lucifer spat, holding his face.  "To hit me?!" he shouted. 

 

Sam held his ground at the fury he could feel bleeding off the alpha and resisted the stubborn urge to drop to his damn knees.  "You were trying to manipulate me with your scent!"

 

"What is going on here?" Michael asked, stepping into the hallway, looking between Sam and Lucifer. 

 

The second Michael was also in the hallway, Lucifer's anger disappeared, stifled by him, and Sam sucked in a desperate breath, his emotions and scent going haywire.  Where was Gabriel?  Couldn't he smell him?  How he'd needed help?  "I, excuse me," Sam stammered, stumbling past the two of them to his room.  He shut the door behind him and sagged against it.  Gabriel hadn't been far away, but he hadn't been able to hear them, or smell them?  Why hadn't he come? 

 

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, pulling on his sweater.  "Is everything okay?" 

 

Sam wanted to laugh and cry.  Everything was not okay.  Everything was the furthest thing from okay, and Gabriel had no idea.  He took a deep breath of Gabriel's scent and nodded, forcing himself to calm down.  He wasn't going to be of use to anyone if he didn't calm down.  "Yeah, yeah.  Just, ran into Lucifer, and he was being his usual unpleasant self."

 

Gabriel scowled and cupped Sam's face in his hands, pulling him down for a kiss.  "I'm sure that you showed him who is boss.  Are you still okay if I head out for the morning?" 

 

Sam forced another smile and kissed Gabriel again.  " _Yeah_.  I'll wait him out and head downstairs to do my reading." 

 

"Good plan," Gabriel praised, reaching up to comb his fingers through Sam's hair.  "And maybe later tonight we can get some time for the two of us?" 

 

"That," Sam said with a grin.  "Sounds awesome."  He could barely smell Lucifer now, and Gabriel's calming and warm scent was surrounding him again.  The scent that he wanted, that he wanted tied to him for as long as he could possibly get it. 

 

Gabriel kissed Sam's neck and pulled back, making a regretful face.  "I'd better get going.  I'll see you later.  Have a good day." 

 

Sam gave Gabriel another wave and sank down on the edge of the bed, dropping his face into his hands.  He needed to talk to Gabriel about being claimed.  They'd been dating for almost six months, it looked like they could live together just fine, and maybe if he did, Lucifer would finally leave him alone. 

 

Sam waited another forty minutes before he braved the hallway again.  It was deserted and he made his way down to the hammock by the lakeside and sank into it with a grateful groan, pulling out his book, starting to read.  The sound of the lake was exactly as relaxing as he had needed, and it was even easier to lose himself in the book. 

 

~!~

 

The sun was already starting to set by the time Sam made his way back up to the house.  His stomach gave an impatient grumble, reminding him that he'd skipped lunch and had jumped straight over to starving, even though that hadn't been his fault.  He pushed his hair out of his face and headed towards the dining room.  He had ignored the dinner bell, but he'd figured out days ago where the kitchen was, and he could make something for himself. 

 

"Do you consider us too good to dine with?"

 

His back stiffened when Naomi called out to him and Sam turned to her, forcing another smile on his face.  "No, I'm sorry.  I was lost in my book and didn't realize what time it was until the sun started to set," he said, holding up the book to show her. 

 

Naomi wrinkled her nose.  "A likely excuse."

 

Sam sighed and leaned back against the kitchen counter, looking at her.  He crossed his arms over his chest.  "I don't need you to like me.  But every single thing that I do doesn't have a motive.  I like reading and I got lost in the book." 

 

"I would find it far more believable if I didn't think that you were looking for an excuse to avoid all of us.  You have made it abundantly clear you do not care for our opinions-" 

 

Sam bit down a snort and stared at her, raising both of his eyebrows. 

 

"-and you have made a disgrace of Gabriel and of this family." 

 

"How do you figure that?" Sam asked.  "Making a disgrace of Gabriel?" 

 

"You are so far beneath him, he is expected to marry heiresses, Sam, and he is with you, as though that should be something to, to, celebrate!" 

 

Sam cleared his throat and stared her down, refusing to back down on this.  "He cares about me, and I care about him.  Isn't that enough?  For one of your children to be happy?" 

 

"Happy," Naomi scoffed.  "I am to be happy for him that he has chosen to marry someone who only wants him for his money?" 

 

"I don't give a damn about his money," Sam snapped, glaring at her.  "I haven't, and I don't know how many times I need to say that." 

 

Naomi raised an eyebrow.  "So you would return that which he has purchased for you?"

 

Sam stuck out his jaw.  "Gifts, you are referring to?"

 

"Do you know of other people who would give that kind of computer as a...gift?" Naomi asked. 

 

"Would you rather I told you that it was an attempt to spy on me that he turned into a gift later?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes at her.  "If I was after his money, wouldn't I have gotten him to pay for all of my student loans?  Because I assure you, I have plenty!" 

 

Naomi rolled her eyes and looked at her fingernails.  "I suppose you would be completely unwilling to sign a prenuptial agreement that you would not get a thing were you two to claim and then break up?" 

 

Sam flinched back at her and glared.  "That is a conversation between Gabriel and myself, not you and I.  Whether or not we decide that a claiming is something we want, is none of your-"

 

"It is my business," Naomi snapped.  "He is my son, and he is and always has been a horrible judge of character.  You are no exception to this." 

 

Sam sighed and looked at her, turning to the fridge, opening and pulling out what he needed for a sandwich.  "I disagree with you there, but nothing is going to convince you otherwise.  So, what do you want from me?" 

 

"Break up with Gabriel and take your _horrible_ brother away with you tomorrow," Naomi said, narrowing her eyes at him. 

 

Sam nodded and sdtarted to make his sandwich.  "And if I refuse?" 

 

Naomi narrowed her eyes at him and the way his back was turned to her.  She sniffed, but there was nothing in Sam's scent giving away what he was feeling.  "You would refuse?" 

 

Sam fought down the urge to smile and added a few more toppings to his sandwich.  "You haven't given me any reason to agree, you know." 

 

"Very well," Naomi said, her voice stiff.  "Name your price.  Half a million?" 

 

Sam blinked in surprise and turned around to stare at her, holding the plate with his sandwich.  "You're offering me half a million dollars to break up with Gabriel?  You hate me that much." 

 

"I hate everything that you stand for, you disgusting omega," Naomi snapped, glaring at him.  "Gabriel has never had control of his....his physical desires, and you have clearly bewitched him into believing that you are what he wants, despite all of his family wanting something different, something better for him." 

 

Sam tilted his head.  "You don't think that Gabriel knows what he wants for himself?  That he can decide on his own what makes him happy?" 

 

Naomi scoffed and rolled her eyes.  "Being _happy_.  It's never about being happy.  It is about-"

 

"Let me guess," Sam interrupted, lifting his sandwich to take a bite.  "Carrying on the family name and dynasty?" 

 

Naomi stared at him stonily and said nothing. 

 

Sam took another bit of the sandwich and chewed slowly, thoughtfully as he looked at her.  He could feel the anger and vitriol sinking into her scent and it was hot, cloying, almost ready to choke him.  "One of your elder sons received a punch to the face for trying to manipulate me with his scent.  Try the same, I will not hesitate to give the same reaction." 

 

Naomi scowled.  "I would never-" 

 

"Your scent says otherwise," Sam pointed out, giving a clear sniff.  "Anyways, back to what we were talking about.  _No_.  I'm turning you and your money down.  Have a good night, Naomi."  He nodded to her and left the kitchen where she was fuming. 

 

Sam headed for his bedroom, desperate to be somewhere where he was not hated and passed by Anna in the hall.  Her immediate dislike of him flooded her scent and Sam lengthened his strides, walking even faster.  He was being attacked on all sides and Gabriel wasn't, wasn't helping, wasn't here! 

 

He finally managed to make it to his room and took a deep breath, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting the sandwich down beside him.  He was sure that Naomi had been horrified by him eating it while standing up.

 

"Sam?" Dean asked, knocking on the door.  He gave Castiel a worried look.  Lucifer had regaled the dinner party with tales of how Gabriel's savage boyfriend had snapped and had hit him earlier that afternoon. 

 

Sam looked up at the door and sighed, dropping his head.  "Yeah, Dean?" he called.

 

"Open up, man, Cas and I, we're worried.  What the hell happened with Lucifer?  He was sporting a black eye at dinner, and while I have no doubt that the bastard deserved it, what happened?" 

 

Sam forced himself to his feet and opened the door, looking at Dean.  He felt numb inside and he shook himself, staring at his brother.  "He tried to control me with his scent.  Overpower me and force me to submit.  In the hallway." 

 

Dean sucked in a hard breath, his eyes going dark.  "I'm going to kill him." 

 

"No," Sam shook his head.  "You're not going to do anything.  I punched him to get him to stop." 

 

"I'm sorry, Sam," Castiel said, stepping forward, sharing a glance with Dean.  "Gabriel and I were aware that our family would not enjoy your company, but this level of vitriol is far too much, even for them." 

 

"Yeah, well, at least I'm playing it up and shit.  But I don't get why the hell they're coming after you.  You've graduated top of your class and have your whole damn future ahead of you, what is there to dislike about your nerdy ass?" Dean asked, looking between Castiel and Sam. 

 

"Hell if I know," Sam said, shaking his head.  "I need to go lay down and try to clear my head.  I'm glad that you two are all right." 

 

Dean nodded and reached out to ruffle Sam's hair.  "You need to tell Gabriel what happened.  Maybe we need to bail a couple of days early or something, so that way you can get the hell away from them." 

 

Sam shrugged and knocked Dean's hand away.  "I'll talk to him about it and see what he says.  But I have a feeling that we're stuck with him for at least another couple of weeks.  He was our ride here, remember?" 

 

Dean frowned and looked at Castiel.  He would do something about that tomorrow.  "All right, well.  It's not like we can't improvise something else if push comes to shove, kid.  Rest up and I'll see you tomorrow." 

 

Sam nodded and managed a smile for his brother before he shut the door and walked back over to the bed.  He wanted to eat the rest of his sandwich, but it couldn't have looked more unappetizing.  He put it up on the bedside table and stretched out on the bed, burying his face in the pillows.  He wanted to get the hell away from here.  Away from Gabriel's family and away from the overwhelming amount of hate and dislike that they were constantly throwing at him. 

 

He was asleep before he had a chance to think about much more. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Gabriel opened the door to their room and sniffed, tilting his head a little bit when he realized that Sam's scent was far more subdued than it normally was.  Something was wrong.  He stepped further into the room and realized that Sam was asleep in all of his clothes, his face buried in a pillow. 

 

"Sam?" Gabriel called, reaching out to touch Sam's leg, giving it a small squeeze and a shake.  Maybe Sam had needed a nap after all of his reading. 

 

Sam opened his eyes groggily, blinking several times until he realized that Gabriel was in the room and looking at him.  Belatedly, he remembered their plans for the night and sighed.  He couldn't have been less in the mood to fool around.  "Hey, how was your day?" 

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows and continued to stare at Sam.  "Halfway decent, but you look like you went through a fucking trainwreck, Sam, what the hell happened?" 

 

Sam shook his head and buried his face back in the pillow.  Gabriel wasn't going to care, even if he did take the time to explain what both his mother and brother had tried to do.  There was no way that he was going to care. 

 

"Sam?" Gabriel sat down on the bed not far from Sam's head and reached out to comb his fingers through Sam's hair, knowing that that almost always managed to calm him down whenever he needed comfort for something.  "Come on, talk to me, at least here?  What's going on?" 

 

"Gabriel, you know how Lucifer has been a dick and hitting on me, almost non stop?" Sam asked, turning his head so he could look at the alpha. 

 

"Yes," Gabriel said, tilting his head, his hand stilling.  "Did he come after you again this afternoon?" 

 

Sam sighed and forced himself upright and into a sitting position on the bed, looking at Gabriel.  "No, not exactly.  But it made me want to ask you a question." 

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows.  "Well, I am all ears.  What's your question?" 

 

"We've been dating for almost six months.  Have you thought about claiming me, at all?" Sam offered, trying to keep the topic as light as possible.  He didn't want to scare Gabriel away, but they really needed to talk about this. 

 

"No," Gabriel said, staring at Sam.  "You know that I'm not particularly interested in claiming.  Why?" 

 

Sam looked down at the bedspread and took a deep breath.  "Well, I figured that if I was claimed, Lucifer would shut the hell up about wanting do a claim on me." 

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes.  "So you want me to claim you to keep my brother off your back?" 

 

"No, no," Sam said, shaking his head.  "That'd just, just be a side benefit, taking care of the Lucifer problem, shutting him up." 

 

"Sam," Gabriel said, laughing a little bit.  "We've talked about this.  You know that I'm not interested in a claiming."

 

"But we've been dating for six months," Sam said, staring Gabriel down.  "I mean, I'm not saying that you need to, to, do it now or something, but that's where long term relationships normally go, right?" 

 

Gabriel scoffed and stood up, rolling his eyes.  "You consider six months long?" 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes and growled a little bit.  "I thought you might, since you were the one with habitually short relationships prior to the two of us going out." 

 

"Look," Gabriel said, turning back to the omega.  "I know shit has been rough with the family, Sam, but I'm not going to claim you, because that's only going to make things worse.  I'm not interested in a claim." 

 

"Really?" Sam snapped, narrowing his eyes.  "Because you seem to leave marks on the base of my neck about as often as you can, so clearly you like the idea.  Or is that just, something that you do getting lost in the heat of the moment?" 

 

Gabriel turned around and narrowed his eyes, continuing to stare at Sam.  "Just because I like seeing marks on your skin does not mean that I want to permanently claim you!" 

 

"No?" Sam asked, standing up, towering over Gabriel.  "Then what does it mean?  Are you never going to want to claim me?  What about when we've been dating a year?  Two years?  Five years?" 

 

Gabriel's hackles raised and he glared at Sam.  "There is no omega on this earth that I would ever want enough to claim!" he snarled and turned, stalking to the door, opening it and slamming it shut behind him. 

 

Sam dropped to his knees, staring at the door in shock.  He could still smell the last vestiges of Gabriel's scent lingering in the room.  The anger and resentment that had been bleeding off of the alpha.  The alpha who didn't want to fight for him.  Or even try to help smoothing things over with his family. 

 

Sam swallowed hard and forced himself to his feet, looking at the bed.  The bed that he had been rolling around with Gabriel in just this morning.  He shook himself and headed over to the bay window seat, grabbing one of the blankets to wrap around himself.  He wasn't about to try to sleep in the bed without Gabriel there, especially when the alpha had made it clear exactly what _this_ was. 

 

It shouldn't have come as a surprise.  Gabriel wasn't willing to defend him to his family, of course Gabriel wouldn't look at their relationship as something that might become permanent some day.  Well.  _Fine_.  If that's how Gabriel felt, then he could deal with the family, all on his own, and he would enjoy every single second that he had while he was out here by the lake. 

 

Sam curled up a little bit tighter in the bay window and forced himself to close his eyes.  He had slept in more uncomfortable beds.  He just needed to remember that, and that he would be back in his at school, in their apartment, soon enough.  

 

~!~

 

Gabriel sighed and walked closer to Sam where he was sitting in the hammock, stubbornly reading another book.  Sam had avoided him for almost four straight days, including one where he had driven home and then back in the Impala with his brother.  He knew exactly what message that Sam was sending him - that he would not hesitate to leave in a second now that they had a way out. 

 

"Sam?" Gabriel called, and had to smile a little when Sam's eyes flicked to him and then back to his book.  "Hey, aren't you hungry?  You've been out here since after breakfast." 

 

Sam shrugged and turned a page in his book, trying to focus on it.  Gabriel had given him his space for the past few days, and now that he'd cooled off, he was just glad that the alpha was still here.  "Haven't been eating much." 

 

"I've noticed.  What happened to both of your hollow legs?" Gabriel teased, walking a little bit closer. 

 

"They're currently filled with spite, vitriol and apparently an urge to steal all of your money, according to your mother," Sam said, glancing up at Gabriel again.  He should continue pretending to read, but it looked like Gabriel was finally ready to talk.  "Do you need something?" 

 

Gabriel stopped and leaned back against a tree a few feet away from Sam and looked at him.  "You and Dean went to go get the impala."

 

"Yes, Castiel drove us back," Sam said, straightening his shoulders a little as he closed the book and focused on the alpha. 

 

"I'm surprised you didn't stay there," Gabriel commented, keeping his eyes on Sam.  "I wouldn't have blamed you for leaving." 

 

Sam shrugged.  "Too stubborn, I guess.  But Dean needed a way out, in case things got to be too much." 

 

Gabriel nodded.  "I can understand that.  He's been taking the brunt of things lately."

 

Sam bit down on his lip, feeling guilty.  He was well aware of that, and it was starting to make Dean snappy and irritable.  He sighed and swung his legs out of the hammock.  "I guess it's high time that I stop avoiding them, isn't it?" 

 

"I can't blame you for wanting to," Gabriel said with a shrug. 

 

Sam sighed and looked up at Gabriel and he could smell that the alpha was worried about him, and his lack of eating.  "Truce?" he offered. 

 

Gabriel nodded and stepped closer to Sam, reaching out to wrap his arms around Sam's shoulders, leaning down to kiss his forehead.  "Truce," he agreed.  He nuzzled into Sam's neck and pressed a kiss there, keeping his omega wrapped nice and tight in his arms. 

 

Sam sagged forward into Gabriel and relaxed, inhaling slow breaths of the alpha.  Wherever Gabriel had been sleeping the past few nights, it hadn't been in their room, and he'd missed Gabriel's smell more than he was willing to admit.  He wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist, and pulled him in even closer.  "When is dinner?" 

 

"An hour," Gabriel mentioned, pressing soft kisses to Sam's skin.  His mouth watered.  It'd been over a week since he'd had the chance to taste Sam, and now, having him here, this close...

 

"Well," Sam chuckled and tilted his head back, groaning a little for Gabriel.  "That gives us plenty of time to get some make up sex out of the way, don't you think?"

 

Gabriel growled and grabbed Sam's hand, dragging up him towards the house.  Make up sex was exactly what he could use after dealing with a pouty omega for days. 

 

Sam laughed as he was dragged behind Gabriel and he tried to focus as the alpha completely swept him away, driving him wild.  It'd been days and it felt like it had been years since Gabriel had touched him and Sam sank into it.  Even if Gabriel wouldn't claim him, and the reminder still stung, at least like this, he would carry Gabriel's scent for a little while longer.  

 

~!~

 

When the dinner bell rang, Sam straightened the collared shirt he was wearing and sighed, looking over at Gabriel.  "White button up and jeans.  I'm going to look like I'm pandering." 

 

"Maybe," Gabriel agreed with a snicker, walking closer to Sam, trailing his fingers down the buttons.  "But I promise to rip the shirt off of you later and make up for it.  How does that sound?"

 

Sam shivered and leaned in to kiss Gabriel.  "Sounds like exactly what I need," he offered, sucking Gabriel's lower lip into his mouth with a groan.  It was easy to get lost in the kiss, but he knew that they had to make their way downstairs. 

 

When they got to the dining room, Sam turned to face the family, well aware that there would be a handful of comments, or more, waiting for him for avoiding everyone for the past week.  Instead there was a burst of laughter and someone else sitting in the room.  Another omega.  He narrowed his eyes and looked around the table. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

"Gabriel!" Naomi called.  "Look who came by!  I thought you would be so excited to see him again!" 

 

Gabriel stared hard at his mother and bit down the urge to growl.  "No, I can't think of any reason that I would be interested in seeing Baldur again." 

 

"Really?  You two dated for, what was it?  Almost a year, off and on?" Naomi said, turning to laugh when Baldur whispered something to her. 

 

Sam's eyes snapped to Gabriel and narrowed. 

 

"Yeah, if she calls fucking around dating," Gabriel growled under his breath to Sam.  "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was here." 

 

Sam relaxed a little bit and turned his attention to the table again, going to the two seats that had been left open for them.  He noticed that Dean and Castiel were both missing, but shook his head.  He needed to be on top of his game to make sure that the family didn't think anything less of him for a stupid reason.  "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Baldur.  I'm-"

 

"Sam Winchester," Baldur interrupted, smiling.  "I know, they've been telling me all about you.  Where did you find him, Gabriel?  A trashcan on the Stanford campus?"

 

Sam stiffened and settled into his seat, glaring at the other omega.  "I am graduating salutatorian in the class, and I can readily assure you, I've never been in a trashcan." 

 

"How quaint," Baldur drawled.  "So Gabriel is robbing the cradle instead.  Here I thought you preferred more...mature partners, Gabriel." 

 

"I do," Gabriel said, glancing over at Sam and then at Baldur.  "That would be why I am with Sam and not you." 

 

A zing of pleasure went up Sam's spine at the comeback from Gabriel and he reached out to squeeze Gabriel's thigh.  "What are we having for dinner?" he asked, trying to force the conversation into a better topic. 

 

"You've made it clear that you don't care about what we are having for dinner," Naomi said.  "Don't pretend to start caring now." 

 

Sam did his best not to flinch as he glared at her and picked up his wine glass, taking a sip. 

 

"Baldur," Michael said, leaning in closer.  "You simply must tell us what you have been up to since you began your startup.  I saw that you had sold the company to-"

 

"Oh yes," Baldur said, turning to Michael with a smile.  "Of course, I took the payout and invested in real estate.  I've been flipping houses, lately, and you would not believe the market in the..."

 

Sam tuned the rest of the conversation out, but knew that everyone at the table was hanging on Baldur's every word.  He tried to focus on his food, but he knew the message that was being very clearly thrown at him.  Baldur was the type of omega that they wanted and expected, and he was even someone that Gabriel had, had been with in the past.  What was to say that wasn't actually what Gabriel was looking for and he was just something to pass the time? 

 

"So, Sam," Baldur said, his voice dripping condescension.  "You're a student.  Are you pursuing any higher education?" 

 

Sam snapped his attention to the other omega and cleared his throat.  "Yes.  I've been accepted to Stanford law and will be attending starting the fall semester." 

 

"Living off your boyfriend over the summer, and then back to business during the winter!  How economical of you!" Baldur said, grinning at Sam.  "Of course, you know that Gabriel has never minded taking care of those less fortunate." 

 

Sam put the wine glass down and focused on his food.  "I would not label myself in that way.  I think that I have been very fortunate in my life.  Especially to meet Gabriel."  The instant the words were out, Sam regretted them, because they would be so easy to-

 

"Of course!" Naomi said, her eyes wide with fake sincerity.  "It's never every day that a poor omega such as yourself meets an alpha of Gabriel's...level." 

 

Gabriel scowled at his mother and looked at Sam.  The omega's shoulders were hunched and he frowned.  Why the hell wasn't Sam fighting back against them?  He was stronger than this, he knew how to put them in their place like they deserved.  "Sam is not poor." 

 

"Oh no?" Lucifer asked, his eyes glinting.  "A part time job, and a brother who works as a mechanic?  Their stock portfolio must be truly impressive!" 

 

Sam flinched and tried to take a deep breath, but all he could feel, and all he could see was the alphas who knew that he wasn't good enough for Gabriel.  He knew what they wanted, and it was the omega in front of him that he would never be.  "There are other ways to not be poor.  Ways that you are all destitute in," Sam said, his voice firm. 

 

The jab was weak and he knew it, but Sam had to get away from all of them.  Trying to come back to this had been a mistake. 

 

"Well!" Naomi said, turning her attention back to Baldur.  "I don't know that I've ever been called poor in any fashion in my life!" 

 

"Horrible manners," Baldur agreed.  "So clearly it must be time to end the conversation and start dinner?" 

 

"A marvelous idea," Naomi said, turning towards the kitchen. 

 

Sam looked at the food that was placed in front of him and the slow wash of conversation that started to sweep the table again.  Gabriel was next to him, but hadn't said a word.  He pushed himself back from the table and ignored the looks from everyone.  "Excuse me." 

 

Sam turned and strode from the room, shutting the dining room door behind him.  He looked towards the front door and hurried towards it, breaking into a run the second he was down the stairs.  He ran towards the lake, and then down the path that would lead him along the lakeshore.  His scent was going wild, he couldn't keep it under control any longer. 

 

He didn't know how long he ran for, but the sky was pitch black and he was exhausted by the time he managed to get back to the dark house.  Everyone was already in bed, and that meant he wouldn't run into anyone else.  Sam headed up to his bedroom and hoped that Gabriel had done the same thing, had gone to bed and he'd be able to, to, sleep somewhere else. 

 

No such luck.  Gabriel was sitting on the edge of the bed, a glass of whiskey in his hands.  Sam almost turned around, but he wanted to collapse and he didn't have it in him to run anymore. 

 

"What happened?" Gabriel asked, looking up at Sam. 

 

Sam wanted to laugh as he dragged a hand over his face and tried not to groan.  "Were you not in the room, Gabriel?  You know exactly what happened." 

 

"Sam, I've told you a hundred times now, that my family are a bunch of assholes, what the fuck did you expect-"

 

"I didn't expect!" Sam shouted, turning to Gabriel, his eyes furious.  "To be confronted with one of your ex-lovers for the evening!  For your entire family to fucking fawn over how amazing he is!" 

 

Gabriel leaned back in the face of Sam's anger.  "I don't see why it was a big deal, he's an ass, just like the rest of them, and just because we used to sleep together-"

 

"Not a big deal," Sam interrupted, laughing and shaking his head.  "Gabriel, everything about this has been a big deal, and you have laughed it off like none of it matters!" 

 

"None of it does!" Gabriel snapped, glaring at Sam.  "That's why I don't understand how you are upset!" 

 

Sam sucked in a hard breath and glared at Gabriel.  "You let them steamroll me in there.  Not once, not twice, but over and over again, your family treated me as less than dirt.  And what did you do?" Sam asked, his voice low and deadly.  "You said nothing." 

 

Gabriel stood up, his eyes flashing and furious.  "What would you know about what I have said to them?  You haven't even been in the house except to sleep for the past week!  If I had said anything to them, you wouldn't have known about it!"  

 

Sam tightened his hands into fists and glared at Gabriel.  "Dean would have told me," he said, his voice certain. 

 

"Dean would have told you," Gabriel mocked.  "Dean's been so busy chasing after my brother that he hasn't had time to even distract the rest of the family." 

 

"What?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel. 

 

"Oh yes, you completely fucking missed that, because you decided to avoid all of us!" Gabriel shouted, striding towards Sam.  "My brother and your brother and their little, whatever the fuck is going on between them, because you were too busy going all woe-is-me in the damn woods!" 

 

Sam shook his head and tried to remember that his brother had been here and would have told him if something had been going on with Castiel.  He would have, it was Dean.  Dean didn't know how the fuck to keep secrets.  "That still doesn't explain why you have let your brother, your brother fucking, fucking come after me!"

 

"You told him off plenty fine on your own, why the fuck did I need to get involved?" Gabriel shouted, glaring at Sam. 

 

"Maybe I wanted you to be involved so I would feel like you actually fucking wanted me, that you cared about me, and gave a shit about the fact that I am here with you!" Sam snarled, spinning away from Gabriel, grabbing his bag. 

 

Gabriel froze and stared at Sam.  "What are you doing?" 

 

"I'm leaving," Sam said, his voice suddenly flat.  "I'm not going to stay here and be, be fucking abused by your family just because you want me here." 

 

Gabriel was silent and he stared at Sam.  "So you're leaving?" 

 

"Yes," Sam said, stuffing his clothes into his bag.  He didn't bother looking at Gabriel as he collected the books that he had bought, stuffing them into the bag as well.  After that went his stuff from the bathroom.  He shot Dean a text and let him know that they were leaving.  Dean's response took a few minutes, but when it came, it was a simple order to meet him at the car.  He put his duffel bag over his shoulder and glared at Gabriel.  "Anything to say?" 

 

Gabriel turned away from Sam and glared at the wall.  "No." 

 

"I didn't think so.  That's been the case this whole time," Sam said, shaking his head and walking out the door.  He shut the door behind him and he wondered if this was going to be the end of their relationship.  He hesitated, only for a second, then closed the door all of the way. 

 

Dean met him by the car and took one look at him and whistled.  Sam flicked him off and climbed into the front seat of the impala.  He didn't look at his brother and was glad when Dean grabbed a tape and pushed it into the deck.  "I'm sorry," Sam said, leaning against the window. 

 

"What for?" Dean asked, munching on a piece of beef jerky as he pulled out of the driveway. 

 

"Taking you away from Cas," Sam said, looking up at the house as they pulled away from it. 

 

Dean forced a casual shrug.  "It was just a bit of fun for him and I.  Doesn't mean anything.  We'll move on." 

 

Sam nodded, even though there was a dirty, sick feeling in his stomach that they weren't going to move on, not really.  He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that he would be able to sleep sometime soon.  Didn't look like that was going to be likely. 

 

The ride home took longer than Sam would have ever expected a five hour drive to feel like, but by the time they were, he wanted nothing more than to sleep in his own bed.  His phone had gone off several times, but after the second time Gabriel had tried to call him, he'd turned it off and stuffed it into his pocket, ignoring the looks from Dean. 

 

"I don't need your pity," Sam said, grabbing his bag once they had parked in the driveway. 

 

"It's not pity," Dean said, shaking his head.  "I feel bad for you, and for Gabriel, because man, can you imagine the kind of shit Gabriel got?" 

 

Sam frowned and looked at his brother.  "What do you mean?" 

 

Dean shrugged.  "I mean, think about that family, the dynamic, and then take you and I out of the picture.  Prior to his recent success, Gabriel was probably the family fuck up." 

 

Sam swallowed and found it was far too easy to picture that.  Maybe Gabriel had always been the one that they picked on in the past.  Maybe that was why Gabriel hadn't been able to stand up to them.  "Yeah," he said, his voice quiet as he went into the house. 

 

Sam dropped his bag in the doorway and fell onto the bed.  He buried his face in his pillows that smelled like him and not like him and Gabriel and flinched, curling up tight.  Fuck, only three weeks and he'd gotten used to curling up in a bed that smelled like the both of them, and now, here he was, completely unable to sleep without Gabriel. 

 

He stopped looking at the clock when it was clear that he was not going to get any additional rest.  Sam took a deep breath and leaned into the pillow, shouting into it impatiently.  He wanted Gabriel, but dammit, he wanted Gabriel to not leave him to his own devices and try to argue with an entire family. 

 

~!~

 

When Sam woke up the next morning, he knew that he hadn't slept well, at all.  He ignored the calls and texts that had piled up on his phone until he managed to have two cups of coffee and was willing to face them.  There were a series of his name, two rambling voicemails that didn't contain an apology and one from this morning, stating that Gabriel was home and wanted Sam to come over. 

 

Sam sighed and forced himself into the shower, cleaning himself up and pulling on the first set of clothing he touched. 

 

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Gabriel's," Sam said, grabbing his wallet and his keys.  "He came back this morning.  Wants to meet." 

 

Dean frowned.  "You sure you want to go talk to him like this?" 

 

Sam shrugged and looked over at Dean.  "If Gabriel wants to end it now, I'd rather face it and get things over with rather than try to drag them out." 

 

"I guess," Dean agreed, watching Sam shut the door behind him.  He frowned again and turned back to the television, picking up his phone to shoot off a quick text message to Cas. 

 

The train ride was a blur and Sam didn't even try to pay attention by the time he got to Gabriel's apartment and hit the button on the elevator for the penthouse and swiped the card that Gabriel had given him that would allow him up.  It still worked, so at least Gabriel hadn't locked him out of the damn building yet.  He stared at Gabriel's door for several minutes and sighed before knocking, hoping that the alpha didn't leave him to sit in the entryway. 

 

Gabriel opened the door and looked up at Sam.  He could smell the dejection and exhaustion on Sam and sighed, holding the door open for him.  "Come on, you look like shit." 

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, heading into the living room, sitting down on the couch, clasping his hands together.  "Thanks, always love to be told that." 

 

Gabriel shrugged and shut the door behind Sam, getting them both cups of coffee before he brought one to Sam and offered it to him.  "Here.  Thought you might want this." 

 

Sam took the cup and a small sip of it, grateful that it was still hot and Gabriel had made it right for him.  "What happened to me making the best cups of coffee?" he offered, looking up. 

 

Gabriel gave a quick smile.  "I didn't think it'd be a good idea with starting off this conversation with a demand that you make us both coffee." 

 

Sam snorted and took another sip.  This _conversation_.  So this was it, Gabriel was going to end it.  Sam couldn't help sagging a little bit, staring into the dark liquid between his hand. 

 

Gabriel took a deep breath and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.  "I'm sorry." 

 

Sam snapped his attention up to Gabriel.  "What?" 

 

"I'm sorry," Gabriel repeated, meeting Sam's eyes.  "For all of the shit that happened." 

 

Sam swallowed hard and took another drag of the coffee.  "Apology not accepted," he managed to get out. 

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and growled.  "Why the fuck not!?" 

 

"If you don't want, to claim me now, even when we are dating, fine, I suppose I can understand that.  What I don't want is someone who isn't going to try, try to defend me, at least, when I'm being fucking attacked," Sam growled back, glaring at Gabriel.  He drank more of the coffee and tried to relax, but now that Gabriel had opened the can of worms open, they were going to have this out. 

 

"What the fuck happened, while we were there?" Gabriel burst out, throwing his hands up and pacing across the room.  "I'm not talking about all of the shit with my family, I know they were class A assholes!  What happened to you?!" 

 

Sam blinked and stared at Gabriel, clutching the mug a little tighter to him.  "What the hell are you talking about?" 

 

" _You_!" Gabriel said, waving at Sam.  "You are the most stubborn, cheeky, smartass, sassy omega I've ever met in my entire life!  What, what happened to you up there?  It was like you weren't you!" 

 

Sam frowned and looked back down at the cup of his coffee.  "I was getting attacked from every single angle and you didn't-"

 

"Sam!" Gabriel shouted, throwing his hands up.  "Are you listening to yourself?  If I had tried to step in and protect you as the sweet little omega, you would have kicked my ass!"  

 

Sam froze. 

 

Gabriel scoffed and paced across the room.  "Should I have beat Lucifer's ass the second you told me that he tried to influence you with his scent, _yes_ , and I'm fucking sorry that I didn't." 

 

Sam's mind was whirling and he imagined what he would have done if Gabriel had tried to shut down every single one of the comments coming his way instead of trying to do it himself.  He would have ripped Gabriel a new one for not letting him fight his own damn battles.  Sam groaned and put the coffee on the coffee table and dropped his face into his hands.  " _Fuck_." 

 

Gabriel sighed and deflated, sitting down next to Sam.  "That's about the size of it.  Want to tell me what actually happened?" 

 

"I don't even know if I know," Sam muttered into his hands.  "I think I was expecting, you know, a handful of comments and then icy civility.  I wasn't ready for what I got instead.  That, that non-stop barrage.  Comments, here and there, amid polite conversation wouldn't have bugged me, but, everything, from all corners, I just...it was fucking overwhelming..." 

 

Gabriel nodded and reached out to take Sam's hand, giving it a small squeeze.  He took a deep breath and rubbed his thumb over Sam's knuckles, trying to be brave enough to ask the question that he needed to.  "Is it enough to make you walk away?"

 

Sam looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.  Was it?  He'd come here prepared to have Gabriel tell him to take a fucking hike and that he was going to be with an omega who was far far better than him.  "Is that what you want, Gabriel?" Sam asked, looking at Gabriel.  "What do you want?  Truly.  I don't care what your answer is, but what do you want?" 

 

"You," Gabriel blurted, clenching his eyes shut.  He tightened his hold on Sam's hand, shifting so he could press his face to Sam's shoulder.  "I want you, so damn badly, Sam.  And I don't want you to talk out that damn door.  I'm not, I'm not sure about a claiming, but fuck, I want you." 

 

Sam took a deep breath and turned, pressing his face into Gabriel's hair, relaxing at the scent of the alpha, and how much it surrounded him and left him wanting even more than he already had.  "Gabriel..." 

 

Gabriel tensed and bit down on his lower lip.  "Yeah?" 

 

"All right.  That's good enough for me," Sam said, keeping his voice quiet. 

 

Gabriel swallowed down the part of him that wanted to push.  That really wanted to know if being without a claiming was what Sam wanted, and would be able to deal with.  "Okay," he agreed, pressing a little bit closer to Sam. 

 

"And," Sam added, smiling a little bit more into Gabriel's hair.  "I'm not going to be a limp noodle in front of your family again.  They come at me, I'm going to read them the fucking riot act." 

 

Despite how exhausted he was, Gabriel couldn't help bursting into laughter at that.  "I thought that's what was going to happen on this trip.  That's why I was so confused with what was going on, and why you kept getting upset." 

 

Sam nodded and shifted so he could wrap his arms around Gabriel, pulling the alpha in close to him.  "Yeah, I see that now.  Don't worry, I'll get my chance again, I'm sure." 

 

Gabriel grinned and nodded.  "I'm actually excited to see you go full fighter on them.  They aren't going to know what hit them." 

 

Sam snickered and picked Gabriel up, carrying him over to the bedroom.  "Please tell me that you got to see Lucifer's eye?" 

 

Gabriel barked out a laugh as Sam dropped him on the bed.  "You bet your ass I did, I've never seen anything so beautiful in my whole damn life." 

 

"I'll have to do that again sometime soon," Sam said, reaching out to comb his fingers through Gabriel's hair, melting in closer to him.  "I'm sure he'll do something else to deserve it." 

 

"I'm sure that he will," Gabriel agreed, leaning up to kiss Sam.  "I am sorry that all of that shit happened.  That wasn't how I pictured the month going.  We didn't even get to go skinny dipping." 

 

Sam laughed and let Gabriel roll them over until the alpha was on top of him.  "Planned to take advantage of me while I was naked in the water?" 

 

"Absolutely," Gabriel said, grinning at Sam.  "In fact, maybe I'll just take advantage of you right here instead..." 

 

"That," Sam managed to get out between kisses.  "Sounds perfect." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
